Love is damn painful
by fred weasley watcher
Summary: The final war at Hogwarts has just ended and Hermione Granger was not moving. Fred Weasley finds a way to go into her unconsciousness delirious dreames and tries to free her from the evil clutches of her very worst nightmares of her childhood
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Um…Hi guys. This is my very first Fanfic and I love it to bits, so…..if you do end up reading it please could you review. I'll take any constructive criticism, but please be nice.

Prologue:

The war at Hogwarts was finally over. The boy with the raven black hair and the lightning shaped scar scanned the room. His eyes finally rested on a tall lanky boy with strikingly bright red hair. The red-headed boy was leaning over the form of a girl with chocolate brown hair that went all over the place and never seemed to stop. He was crying unashamedly and uncaring to who or what saw him. The crying boy was Fred Weasley. The raven haired boy (Harry Potter) walked over with tears in his eyes and looked down at his best friend. Hermione Granger was not moving.

Professor McGonagall walked over, with her usually strict bun lopsided and falling out and an unusual limp to her step.

Fred Weasley, with tears still spilling down his face, looked towards the form of Minerva McGonagall. "McGonagall? What do we do?"

"Patience, Mr Weasley. She is only in a curse dream." Professor McGonagall placed her eyesight on the fragile and unconscious form of Hermione Granger.

"A curse dream?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, a curse dream. This is a very powerful piece of magic."

"What can we do about it? Is she safe?"

"Yes, she is safe but it may take a while before she can return to the living world. She can either wake up of her own accord or we can 'send someone in', as you might say, and wake her of her unconsciousness delirious dreames, I believe Albus called it."

"Please, McGonagall, she's my fiancée. I love her."

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but if you really want to safe her you'll have to kill her and then yourself in her curse dream."

"Kill her?"

"Yes."

"How….how could….KILL HER?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Will she still be alive in the real world?"

"Well….yes, but for her to return to the living world she will have to go through a horrendous amount of pain."

"Will….she be….happy in the curse dream thingy?"

"Depends. Its really up to her childhood and how bad her fears and nightmares are. If she has had a good and loving childhood then she will be happy yes. However, if she has a bad, uncaring childhood then her sub consciousness will delve into her worst fears and nightmares and, over time, frighten her physical form to death."

"How do I get sent into her curse dream?"

"Easily. I can send you there myself actually, but are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Excito Ventito Abeo "

There was a flash of a purpley-goldish light.

"Is he gone, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, he's gone."

Chapter 1:

I looked into his hazel green eyes and tripped over backwards. All of his strong, frightening body was looming forward. I tried to crawl away from him, but he stepped on my feet, so I couldn't get away. I was trapped. He stepped off my foot and ordered me to sit on the rough, uneven and very ugly bench beside my right forearm. I obediently did as instructed, like the goody-two-shoes I was.

When he saw that I was securely on the bench with my back towards the warm, blood red brick wall and two of his most loyal henchmen on either side of me, he sat cross-legged on the murky grey concrete in front of me. Making sure that his head was in line with mine.

His hair shone a brilliant, classic gold in the early morning sun. His strong jawbone muscles and cheek bones formed a giant, mocking smile, and I hated every bit of it. He had his twelve gang members behind him, watching different points all over the school grounds making sure that no students or teachers passed by. This of course, left me with the biggest bully in the history of Treacle Watch Private College Years 7-12, Jack Lion. I hated that I had to be the first one at school every morning and that Jack always made sure that he and his gang was the second to arrive.

I seemed to be their main focus since I had came here in year three.

Each day they cornered me like this and each day I ended up crying and running to the girls bathrooms hoping to find them empty so that I'll be able to clean myself up before class started, and each day Hope Fursley, Scarlet Lones and Emma Punter were in there waiting for Jack to finish so they could begin.

I tried to look anywhere but at Jack himself. I failed. Miserably. It was sickening that I could never keep my eyes off of him when he did this to me.

"How are you today, Hermione?" A dark low voice tumbled out of his lips to make these seemingly harmless words come to reality.

Everyday before he started he would start with something like this. He pretended to have some sense of morality. He imagined he was just a regular guy.

"He asked you a question. Now answer it!" Jay yelled his command into my right ear from his position. Jay was probably the most loyal and devoted of all of Jack's 'men'. He was at least a head shorter than me, but he was still number two on the 'bully' list. That made him scary.

"F-f-f-ine I g-g-guess. A little t-t-t-ired th-th-th-ough." I always stammered.

Jack made me say more than one syllable whenever answering one of his questions.

"Awwww. Are you tired? Why's that? This time can you please tell the truth. Yesterday was just plain humiliating. Wasn't it?" All throughout that he had kept a deep sarcastic tone in his voice that should only ever be kept for dyslexic two year olds that are asking how to build a working rocket that could travel to Saturn and back.

Yesterday I had told him that I was crying because my grandmother had passed away the night before, forgetting that she was coming to pick me up halfway through the morning to take me to the dentist. When I got back Jack was not happy.

"I-I was crying."

"Why? Was it about yesterday?" He kept the sarcastic tone.

I nodded my head slowly, very uncertain of what he would do to me.

What he did next surprised me. He stood up. He never stood up.

"What's going on here?" A deep, comforting voice came from the direction that Jack had turned his body around to face. I couldn't see the owner of the voice but I knew who it was instantly.

"Hello, Freddie. Just saying good morning to Hermione."

Relief filled every part of my mind and body. Fred Weasley. The only one in the school who was both brave and dumb enough to defend the target of Jack Lion. Especially when the target was me.

I don't know why Jack and his mob targeted me. Maybe it was because I was weak, shy, smarter than the rest of my grade and then some. Maybe because I had no friends other than teachers which then led me to become teacher's pet or just because I was_ easy_. All he had to say was: 'Come here for a sec' and my hands would be shaking, my teeth chattering and my feet stumbling.

"It doesn't look like it." Fred, who I could now see thanks to him moving around Jack, had one of his carefree smiles on his pale freckled face that he wore around the school sometimes.

Unlike Jack Fred had a set of deep, sea blue eyes that just screamed out 'I care'. They filled my heart with joy even though I wasn't quite sure why.

"It's really none of your business, Freddie. I'm sure if Hermione wanted me and my friends to go away she would just ask us and if she did ask us we would most certainly go away."

Yeah right. I could never be able to ask Jack anything and even if I did pluck up the courage he would do the complete opposite.

"Well then, if you don't mind Jack could she please come sit with me? I would like to ask her something."

I stared at Fred with what I hoped was pleading eyes. He sounded and looked so confident. I wanted to be just like him, even though I knew it was impossible Fred was just….. Fred. No matter how much I tried I knew that I could never be like him.

Jack turned to address me. "Hermione, do you want to go sit with him?" Snapped Jack. He sounded really angry. He never missed out on his before school torture session.

I nodded slowly knowing that Jack yelled at me if I didn't tell the truth, but it was so hard to. I didn't know what he was going to do to me.

"Fine. Take her, but, remember this _both_ of you," he jerked his head at lightning speed to face me while I was walking towards Fred, "tomorrow will be worse than what I was planning for today. I might actually start hurting her."

Even though I was standing next to the unfazed Fred, who I knew would try his best to look after me, I started trembling. Badly. I didn't want to know what a punch or a slap from Jack would feel like.

Fred held onto my elbow gently, but firmly, and led me to the grass area.

"it's alright. I won't let him go near you." He sounded doubtful though.

After that half reassurance we walked in silence for a while. My mind imagining worst case scenarios and analyzing them to find possible escape routes.

"How? Everyone knows that he always gets here straight after me and that he always gets what he wants and even if you protect me from him tomorrow what happens the day after that and when I'm in class?" It all kind of tumbled out. I knew that I sounded incredibly rude and I honestly didn't mean to, it's just that I was still really scared.

Jack and his crew had a certain reputation for beating up teachers without getting in trouble so I knew it wouldn't be hard to hurt me.

"I'll come early, like I did today and I'll stay with you tomorrow. After that I don't know. The day after tomorrow….. Thursday. I've got dentist and doctor appointments on Thursday, so I'll be out of school for the day. I seriously don't know."

He seemed to be talking more to himself than me.

"Thank you. For trying I mean."

"Oh…..um…your welcome. It was nothing I guess. I'm sorry I got you in more trouble."

"No. You did what you could and I'm thankful. I'm a bit surprised you even tried."

"Of course I had to try. I couldn't just stand there and watch."

"I'm glad you did."

"You won't be when Jack gets a hold of you. I really am sorry."

"When the time comes I'll deal with it. No matter what he does to me I'll be grateful. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" OK I know it was really cliché but it had to be said and I really didn't care to tell you the honest truth.

"One thing."

"Anything."

"Don't hate me. Trust me, you'll want to."

"Okay. I promise that I will never hate you."

"Thank you. Where would you like to sit?"

" As far away from Jack as humanly possible."

"Sit here then. It'll take him about ten minutes to get over here and by then I'll either get him to go away or get you to run and hide."

We both sat cross-legged at the very edge of the grass. He was almost in the garden.

"How could I run faster than Jack?"

"If you take heaps of twists and turns he'll get confused. He's not exactly smart. A head start usually helps, too."

"Why are you being so nice?"

He paused for a second and looked as if he was thinking about something. "Before you came to this school I was his…main…target. He started beating me up after I ran away from him."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is that why you know so much and why you can stand up to him?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's also why I have no friends and why I know that you're going to hate me." He was plucking out the grass closest to him and looked like he was crying.

"Like I said I won't hate you. I won't ever be able to hate you after what you did today. Are you okay? If you want I can go hide in the girls bathrooms for a while."

"I'm okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just bad memories."

"Sorry. I didn't me-"

"You don't have anything to say sorry for. You haven't done anything. I didn't need to say anything. It's my fault."

I saw one small tear run down his face, but only one.

A/N: Hi guys. Um….as I said this is my first ever fic and I'm not sure if its any good but I like to at least pretend to live in hope. If you can think of anything I could improve on please tell me. If there's any spelling/grammar or any other problems with it can you tell me and I'll change it as soon as possible.

Also if you want me to continue could you please review and tell me and I'll try and update asap. If you want to pm me instead that's fine. You can either search me or go to: .net/u/3258831/. Your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"How come you're here so early?" I decided it was about time to break the painful silence.

After I saw the tear we had sat in silence for about five minutes.

"My mum's just gotten a new job, so, I'll be coming to school a little earlier and staying a little later for now on."  
>"If two hours earlier is a little I'm afraid of how big a lot would be."<p>

" Lets just say that when Jack Lion gets a hold of you it'll hurt a lot."

"How much longer are you staying at school, in the afternoon, for?"

"An hour and a quarter longer."

"If you want I can wait with you. I usually go up to the shops on the hill for about an hour and come back down to meet my mum."

"I would like that, thanks."

"Jack is coming."

"What?" Fred instantly moved his eyes from my face and looked around the length of the playground.

Jack was running over to where we sat, alone. If Jack had come to attack he would have brought his followers.

Fred sprung up. He stood legs shoulder width apart with his fists clenched and his teeth grinding.

"Step down, Fred. She's mine."

"Since when?" Jack had sounded angry, but Fred sounded absolutely furious.

"Since she came to this school, actually."

"I didn't know that you had any rites to own people who attend this school."

"Well me being me….."

"Why'd you come over here, Jack?" My voice came out sounding confident and unfazed even though inside my nerves were running in overdrive, my brain was calculating how long it'll take to someone gets hurt and I felt like cringing.

Jack stepped around Fred and put his strong hands on my shoulders, pushing me down into the grass.

"Why so confident? Has his bravery rubbed off on you? Has he promised to protect you? 'Cause I can guarantee you this: He's not going to be able to. I promise. Also the longer you delay it the worse it'll be."

My shoulders were hurting from where his hands were placed. It seemed impossible that I could delay it for much longer than a day at the most. What he had said frightened me beyond my imagination ever could have predicted.

I wedged my tongue in between my upper and lower teeth to stop them from chattering.

"I will. I promise. I will." Fred was pleading against him. He really did want to look after me.

A tear rolled down my right cheek. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be back at Gree Lake Public School, where I had friends. Where I wasn't bullied.

"See. She doesn't believe in you, Freddie. She's just too terrified. She'll loath you when I'm done with her. She'll never want to see your ugly face ever again. She might even try to commit suicide, like you did."

I looked at Fred with a new understanding. He hated his life. He pretends to be unfazed and cocky so that no one will see differently. Even after five years of observing him in the playground I had never guessed, never even let it slip into the possibilities of why I had always felt so attracted to him. Why I had always wanted to go up to him and introduce myself but also too scared to do it and get rejected.

"Fred…." I was now crying fully. It was true that I was terrified but it wasn't true, however, that I would hate him or didn't believe in him. "Please. It's not true, I'm scared yes, but, I do believe in you. Please…"

He just stared at me. Jack stared at him and I stared back at Fred. He looked distraught. Jack looked cheerful and I was still bawling my eyes out.

"Jack let go of her."

Jack didn't move an inch.

"Let go of her. Now!"

Jack put his left foot on my left knee, pushing it very painfully down.

I let out a small moan with a couple of ragged but deep breaths.

Fred walked past me and punched Jack straight in the face with such force that Jack fell onto my neck.

I couldn't breathe for about two seconds until Fred grabbed him and threw him onto the grass. "Go. Run. Hide."

Seeing as Jack was getting up and his gang was racing forward, with Jay at the front, looking like the Devil's- Army-Come-To-Life-And-Killing-Everyone-In-Their-Sight figurines I got back up and ran. I ran the length of the school, looking for an adequate hiding spot.

I couldn't go into the girl's bathroom because I knew that Jack would think of there first. In his mood I doubted he would respect school rules and not go into the girl's bathroom. I couldn't go to a teacher, they were all scared of him, too.

I kept running. Hard. I passed Fred. Making sure that I had thoroughly concealed myself, I looked towards where Fred was. It was horrible.

Nine of Jack's gang were looking for me. The other three and Jack were beating Fred up. So far I could see that he would have a black eye later, a lot of really bad bruises were already appearing all over his body and that there was blood on his shirt, which seemed to be coming from his nose. Each time one of the four boys kicked or punched him his head would bang against the fence and he would let a low, loud moan escape his swollen and cut lips.

He looked like he was on the brink of unconsciousness. He tried and failed to land a blow on one of them. After that he slumped down onto the soft, grassy ground.

The four backed off. They also joined the search for me.

I knew I had to run and find a more secure and concealing place to hide from the fast approaching and inevitable doom, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Fred alone.

What would happen to him if they didn't find me? Would they go back and hurt him even more? Most probably. He had helped me, so I had to find a way to help him. But how? Should I let them find me? Should I get him and hide him aswell? How?

"Jack. Over here in the trees. I'm sure I saw the blue of the school blouse. And the grey cardigan." Jay shouted this while he was running towards where I was standing.

I did something really stupid and stepped back.

Now everyone could see my dark bushy hair, my brown eyes, my average height but weak body and my uniform. Complete with black knee-length skirt, navy blue blouse, my grey cardigan and navy blue stockings.

They all ran as fast as cheetahs towards me. I knew I couldn't outrun them. Nobody could at the speed they were going. I stepped back further, hitting my head on the tree behind me.

My hands were shaking, my heart skipping beats and them making up for the lost ones in an uneven and furious pattern.

When they finally reached me they all fanned out with Jack in the middle, closing the space between us.

I could smell cigarettes and alcohol on him. I could feel his grey school shorts and his navy blue shirt against my body. He placed his hands on my shoulders and dragged me to the side of the circle, somehow standing in the trees.

His gang couldn't even see us now. We were completely hidden.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me, Jack?"

"I'm doing this because I have to teach Freddie a lesson. He thinks he can save you when he can't even save himself." He stepped closer.

If there was any space between us before (which there hadn't been), it was now inexistent. If he hadn't moved his legs so that they were on either side of me, his feet would have been standing on mine.

I turned my face to the side. I couldn't bear it any longer.

He moved one of his hands from my shoulder to cradle my chin in it. He very suddenly and painfully jerked my head to face him again. Our noses were touching. Two tears slid down my cheek. When Jack wanted to be he could be a lot scarier but it was so terrifying to have him so _close_ to me and threatening to hurt me in such a calm voice.

He let go of my face and shoulder and put his hands in mine, bringing them almost to his lips. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "If you want the….. punishment to stop before anyone else comes you'll run over to Freddie as fast as you can and pretend that you're checking to see if he's alright. When we get over there I'll stop right in front of him. I want you to look up a be surprised. You got that?"

I nodded. I didn't know what Jack was going to do. I just really wanted to see if Fred was alright.

"Good. Go."

Jack took about ten steps back so that I could go. I stayed. He then turned around, chuckled, and jogged back to his supposed 'friends'.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't look back to see what was happening or if they were following me. I ended up next to Fred on my knees trying to prop him up into a sitting position.

"Fred! Are you alright?"

Fred's eyes were still closed and his body still looked like a dead weight. "Mmmm. Hermione?" He sounded weak and in pain. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

"Yeah. I'm here." I was crying again. Damn these stupid tears.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? I saw what happened in the trees. When he took your hands and leaned into you he didn't do anything did he? It was weird, wasn't it?" Despite him being hurt he was still looking out for me. I didn't want him to though. I wanted to look after him and he looked like he needed the help, too. His face and shirt was covered in blood, there was sticks and other types of greenery in his ruffled red hair, his arms were covered in bruises and his beautiful deep, sparkling blue eyes had cuts around them, which were probably caused by sticks and stones, had tears inside them.

"Yeah, I'm alright. He didn't do anything but threaten me. It _was_ weird. I think it was to intimidate me more."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Look out behind you."

"What?" I stood up and faced the opposite direction. As soon as I stood up Jack stopped right in front of Fred. With his henchmen fanning out to circle me again. The only reassurance this time was that I had Fred with me.

"Hermione has been very worried about you, Freddie. She stepped out of her hiding spot to look at you." Jack aimed this at Fred all the while holding a steady, mocking grin on his face that matched the rest of the mob's. "Jay could you please make our guests a little more comfortable?"

"Certainly." Jay seemed to like the idea of making us more comfortable.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back against the fence, then down onto the grass facing the side of Fred's hunched, limp body. He then repositioned Fred to face me.

Fred's eyes weren't looking at me now. His eyes were clenched shut.

Jack walked over to stand behind me. Again he stood as close to me as possible. I could feel his body pushing into mine. "Are you ready, Freddie? I'd hate to start before you were ready."

"I'll never be ready then. Why torture her to get to me?"

Jack's gang just smiled. I wasn't sure about Jack himself though.

I saw a pair of leather shoes step onto my knees. They dug deep into my skin, so that they prevented me from moving. I was sure that it was Jack himself who did this, which was why I was surprised when he came to face me with the pressure still constantly pushing further down onto my skin. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

Jack swung his arm back and dropped it, slapping me in the face. I moved my hand up to tenderly touch where he had slapped me. With just the tiniest amount of pressure I was almost crying from how much it hurt. I could tell my cheek had gone from being as pale as snow to tomato red.

Jack ordered another one of his 'friends' named David, a huge, overweight Anglo-Saxon boy to restrain my arms. To do this David went behind my back were Jack was and where the pressure was still coming down onto my legs. When he was behind me he put my arms behind me so that my elbows were touching. After he had done this the person who had been on my knees, who had turned out to be a tall lanky African boy named Rufus, stepped off and walked over to the guys that were still in a fanned out position.

Jack came back and kicked me in the stomach with as much force as he could gather. After he turned around to face Fred.

Fred's eyes were now opened as wide as he could possibly ever get them and looking up at Jack with as much venomous hatred his fragile body could muster.

Looking at him for the first time since the 'punishment', as Jack had called it earlier, had started I realized that he was now struggling against three people of Jack's gang, even in his state.

Jack seemed more than pleased at Fred's reaction. "Do you think she hates you yet? Or is she tougher than she acts? Do you hate yourself yet?" Jack was looking cheerfully at Fred as if he had just given him a present.

"She should hate me, I do." Fred looked down at me. He held pure sorrow and regret in his blue shimmering eyes.

"I know I don't hate him. I also know that he has nothing to blame himself with, because….because that didn't hurt at all." I surprised myself with my outburst and how invincible I sounded., because it really did hurt, a lot.

"Really, Hermione? It didn't hurt? It looked like it hurt you to me, especially seeing as you moaned after I kicked you."

I moaned? I didn't moan. I couldn't of moaned. It's inconceivable. Impossible. I would know if I had moaned or not right? I didn't moan. If I had moaned I would know I had, wouldn't I?"

Fred's voice came from around Jack's body and formed words, "You did moan, Hermione." but it sounded and looked as if he wanted nothing more on earth than for it to be somebody else's. Like he didn't _want _to believe it was true.

Jack moved his eyesight from where it had landed on Fred and placed it back on me. No sooner had he looked at me did he utter twenty one simple but harmful words. "Maybe, Hermione, you should let me kick you again, just to proof that you thought that it didn't hurt of course."

"Fine." I was not going to let him think that I was weak any more than he already did.

Fred somehow had stood up and started to come in between Jack and me before the guys, that were holding him down, caught a hold of him and dragged him back. He didn't go quickly and quietly though. It took a couple of minutes for the guys to overpower him and get him sitting down again. He was still struggling. More boys went over to help the ones already there. They ended up pulling his hands up, while pushing his shoulders down very painfully to make him stop struggling. It only lasted for about five seconds. He was struggling again straight a way. I wished he would stop.

Jack kicked me again. This time I braced myself so I wouldn't moan. It didn't work. I moaned a long but very quiet moan that I doubt anyone heard anyway.

Fred was struggling with all his might. He managed to free himself of one but still had about three left. It seemed impossible. I knew it must have taken a toll on his strength to free himself of one. He could never free himself from the rest. It didn't help that the one that he had managed to shake off had started again.

Jack just laughed and punched me in the nose.

I hated him. He laughed when we were hurt. He smiled when we were crying. He tried to scare me even though he can see that I was already terrified. I hated him.

Jack, the devil re-incarnated, walked towards me and took my left wrist in his right hand. He looked at the boy restraining me. They left quickly and quietly. He then pulled me to my feet.

It hurt to stand up. I wanted to fall on my hands and knees and moan, cry and wait until all the pain went away. I knew that would only cause Jack to laugh. So I stood up.

Once I was standing upright and sure that I wouldn't fall over any time soon I struggled against Jack's hold. He was too strong. The only thing I managed to do was let a huge grin cross Jack's face.

I could hear Fred fighting his way free less than three feet away. And I envied his strength. Yeah, none of Jack's gang had the strength that Jack himself possessed, but if I had Fred's strength I would at least stand a chance of looking like a fourteen year old girl trying to get away from a fourteen year old boy than a two year old baby throwing a temper tantrum.

"If you behave I'll let you go after this. You just have to do what I say." Jack didn't say this with much volume but it sounded to me like he was screaming through a megaphone straight into my ear.

"What do you want me to do?"

Jack stepped forward killing all the space in between us and making sure that his lips were touching my nose while he talked. "Punch Freddie."

WHAT? I couldn't. It was impossible. Inconceivable. Not able to exist even as a theory in an alternate universe.

"No! Never."

"You can barely stand. Don't you hate him yet?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"With a vengeance". How DARE he even ask?

"What's made you so confident?"

"You."

"How?"

"You take pleasure in causing Fred and I pain. Why wouldn't I hate you?"

"I'm sure I could think of something."

"Like what?"

"Well….. I am devastatingly handsome."

"More like devastatingly mean and egotistical."

"Aren't you Catholic?"

"Yeah….?"

"Aren't you supposed to forgive your enemies, when somebody slaps you on the cheek offer them the other and shit like that?"

"The turn the other cheek part is a metaphor. The forgiving of enemies I'll do at a later date."

"Don't good little Catholics do what God wants all the time and straight away?"

"As far as I know the Holy Book never says that while someone is attacking someone and her best friend that that someone has to do nothing and not retaliate, and guess what, to retaliate in a negative way you need to have a reason. It is human instinct to hate someone that gives them that reason."

"So….."

"So, I can still hate you."

"What? I have no idea what you just said, by the way."

"Your excuse is not valid. I can still hate you."

He let his grin slide off his face. "Fine. Don't co-operate." He stepped back half a foot.

"Wait." I figured this would be the perfect time to stall. "Why do you want me to punch Fred?"

"If _you_ punched Freddie it would hurt him more than us punching him over and over again. I won't be able to have the pleasure of punching him myself, but I'm sure that the look on his face would be more than worth it."

"I _hate_ you! You scum of a….. I hate you!" He put his left leg behind my right leg and pulled backward. I fell on the ground, smacking my head on the way. "Aghhh… Oww…. my head." My head was pounding furiously, making my whole world spin when I sat up and crossed my legs.

Jack was standing beside me. "Fine. Just watch this." He turned around and faced the opposite direction. I followed his gaze and met Fred's. Half of Jack's loyal followers were holding Fred up and making sure that he didn't run over to either Jack or I at the same time. The others were standing in a line, that all teachers would have a had time forming, in front of Fred. "All I have to do is give the order and my friends are going to hurt him each time it's their turn."

"If they're your friends why do you order them around?"

"To stop," Jack continued as if I had never interrupted him which I guess is lucky in my case, "me from giving the order you have to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to go in his place."

"Yes."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Jack though sounding almost genuinely unsure had a broad grin across his face.

"Yes."

"Swap them but keep people with him."

They moved Fred first, so that he sat next to me.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Once they've swapped you, you can't swap back." Jack had that sarcastic tone in his voice again.

Fred reached out and squeezed my hand (which sent tingles down my body and made me want to never let him let go of my hand) while locking his gaze with mine . "Don't. Please Hermione. You could barely stand after two kicks and one punch. You won't be able to cope with them attacking you any more. Don't."

"This is me repaying you."

"You don't have to repay me."

"I can't just sit here and watch."

"Then don't watch."

"Please. I want to."

"Well, I don't want you to."

"Sorry, but you don't control me." I moved my hand away from his (with great difficulty) and turned towards Jack. "I'm sure."

Jack kept his smug expression, that had come during the time I was talking to Fred. "Take her."

Jack's command sent Rufus coming toward me, picking me up and carrying me two feet away.

"Please. Leave her alone. I'm the one you want. Take me and let her go. I'll be your target for now on. Just, please, leave her alone for now on. Please. I beg of you." This is the first thing Fred had said directly to Jack and Jack alone since I had gotten caught.

"Why? I chose her as my target five years ago. Why would I use my old one instead of my new one? Especially when my new one is a lot hotter, a lot easier to have as a target and hurts you when I bully her?"

It was disgusting to have him talk about me like that and, apparently, Fred thought so too.

Fred had lunged at Jack like a lion pouncing on it's prey. He punched, kicked and clawed at Jack until four of Jack's henchmen pulled Fred off of Jack. "You're a disgusting, slimy, rude, bullying, advantage taking, cowardly prat Jack Lion." Fred was yelling and glaring at Jack with the most animosity I had ever seen anyone use.

"How am I a coward?" Jack sounded outraged that out of all the insults in the world somebody would pick the word 'cowardly'.

"You hide behind your bullying, dim witted slaves. Only things_ you_ ever do are creating fear and taking advantage of scared, helpless girls who you bully."

"Sounds like I do a lot then." Jack turned from Fred and walked over towards me, stopping at the usual distance that he stands away from me. He spoke into my ear. "Freddie's a bit angry isn't he?" His question was only met by silence that made him smirk. "What should I do to you? I can't let my friends hurt you, you're too weak. It wouldn't be fun to watch and it wouldn't be fun for them to do. So….. what? Do you think Freddie would have any ideas?" He again spoke at such a low volume that I cold only hear it. He then turned from me to face Fred, still at the same distance though. "Freddie? Do you have any ideas of what I should do to her? I've got a mental block at the moment. I can't think of what to do to her. Freddie?"

"Go to hell bastard."

"Freddie! Didn't you know that my dearest Hermione is Catholic and doesn't like that type of language?"

I kept my head bowed and tried to block out the sound of Jack. I couldn't.

"She's not your 'dearest Hermione'. She does not belong to you and never will." Fred didn't like Jack talking about me, that much was obvious.

"On the contrary, Freddie, she is being obedient isn't she? Why would she do as I tell her if I didn't own her and why would she of let me do all the things I have done to her today and in the past if she didn't belong to me?"

I jerked my head up at that. 'Please don't. Please don't.' was all that was running through my head at the time.

Fred's eyes went wide again and he looked furious. "What do you mean 'all the things I have done to her in the past'?"

"Well, Freddie, my dearest Hermione and I have kissed many times and I have even gone over to her house before."

'No. No. No. No. No. No. No.' was the only think I could possibly think.

"What do you mean? Why would she kiss you? Why would she let you come over to her house?" Fred sounded confused, hurt and angry. So angry.

Jack turned to face me again and spoke in his clearest and most confident voice. "Hermione dearest, would you like to tell him or shall I?"

I felt like spitting in his face, but I couldn't. I tried to talk but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

"O.k., I'll tell him." He looked at the boys holding me and they left like the last ones had and put his arm around my waist, which at the time seemed to be the only thing preventing me from collapsing from fright of how Fred was going to react. Fred was the one I had always admired, always been attracted to, always wanted to be near and now he's going to be disgusted with me and never want to see me again. "Whenever I see her by herself and I also happen to be by myself we secretly kiss." Jack looked around and saw all the slightly shocked and confused face of his gang. "As you can see from the faces of my friends even they didn't know."

Tears slid down my face, again. Damn it. Why couldn't I stop crying?

Fred saw the tears on my face and faced Jack with fury. "You made her, each and every time, didn't you? She doesn't like you. Not even as a friend. She thinks that you're vile and disgusting."

"I assure you, Freddie that I didn't make her." Fred, after saying this, turned his face and kissed me.

I closed my slightly parted lips as soon as he had done so. I didn't want him to know my mouth. Everytime he did this to me it became more and more vile and I did exactly same thing. I closed my lips as quickly as possible, refused to kiss him back and tried to shove him off me.

Usually Jack kissed me exactly the same way: rough and pushy while crushing me to him, but this time he didn't crush me against his body. He held onto me very loosely. He didn't make the kiss rough and pushy. He made it long, gentle and relaxed, which scared me even more.

I tried to wriggle out of his hands but in doing so made us both fall over. We landed with Jack flat on his back and me on top of him. My hands had landed in his hair and his on my lower back. I tried getting up but Jack rolled both of us over so that all Fred could see was the back of Jack's head.

I tried my hardest to get away from him but he had gone from holding me loosely to only just crushing me against him but also not making me crush against him. It was weird.

I, with my mouth stilled closed, tried to scream and flapped my hands around but Jack didn't seem to notice or care. Fred did though. He noticed and he cared.

I could hear Fred coming over to us and pulling Jack away from me.

Jack, who had had his eyes closed, opened his eyes as soon as I was out of his reach.

Fred went from holding me upright and away from Jack to on the ground under the weight of a couple of guys from Jack's gang who just seemed to realize what was going on.

Jack got up. He strode over to me.

When he approached I made sure to make a show of me looking past his shoulder and seeing a couple of students, that had just arrived jogging, towards where we stood. He seemed to get the hint, and walked away from me again. The only problem was that he walked over to Fred instead.

Jack looked at the boys trying to make him stay still."Let him go." They all left with the same silence and hastiness as the others that had been told to go. He kept his eyes fixed on Fred, so did I.

Fred didn't try to punch Jack or anything he just stood there, looking into Jack's eyes and breathing in deep breaths.

"Take her and go." Jack turned away and started jogging towards where the rough, uneven and very ugly bench that had been the starting point of the mess.

As soon as Fred saw that Jack was a safe distance away he walked over to me and looked me over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Are you?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go to the back of the sport equipment crate. We can clean ourselves up there." He held onto my elbow again but this time he held onto it hard, so hard that I was convinced that it would leave a mark, and led me over to behind the 7 meter tall crate.

When we got there Fred sat me down on the ground and then knelt in front of me.. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm pretty sure."

He wiped my hair out of my face, it must of come out of my ponytail at some stage, to look at my face. "You're going to have a pretty bad black eye and a you've got a couple of scratches on your face already. It's going to be hard to hide this. Have any idea of what you may like to tell your parents?"

"I don't know. Same thing as you I guess."

"I'm not going to tell my parents anything, they'll think I've been in a fight at school and they won't care. Well, they'll think that if they even bother to come home. You're parents, on the other hand, will care. Is there any chance that there's some type of make-up that you could use to cover this up?"

"I don't know. I'm not really all that into make-up and stuff like that."

"Okay…." His voice trailed off and he ran his fingers through my hair repetively. He shook his head as if he was trying to shake something out of his head or wake up. "How bad is my face?"

"You'll have the same black eye, you've got a bloody nose, you've heaps of bruises already coming up and will get more on your arms, and you've got heaps of greenery in your hair. What are we going to tell the teachers?"

"What do you mean? If we show up to class with a black eye each and a couple of bruises they won't care."

"Yeah, I know that but you're really hurt and we've got p. afternoon."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't. If you try to do sport you're going to hurt yourself even more."

"No I won't. Anyway I'm not dumb, I'll be careful."

"Thank you."

After he stared at me for a moment and I stared back. I could see all the tiny greenish-grayish coloured flecks in his beautiful blue eyes. I could see the exact shapes of them and I could see the hurt and pain in them.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I said that I wouldn't let him go anywhere near you and I… He got near you. Over and over again and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Yes, he got near me and he," pictures of him kissing me flashed through my mind, "….. hurt me but you did everything in your power and more to try and help me. You did extremely well at trying to protect me. I was the one who was stupid enough to not hide properly and the one stupid enough to try and sound brave, which to tell you the truth was the whole reason I got hurt at all, I was the one stupid enough to let him…..," I inhaled a deep breath and tried to not let the word faze me. If it had shown on my face that it was painful I knew that Fred would know that I was a lot more shaken up about it than what I was showing him, " kiss me again. I was the one that made myself get hurt. You have done nothing wrong. You protected me very well. If you hadn't done what you had done then we would still be back with Jack and being hurt and bullied. We could have been unconscious or… something even worse."

"Why don't you keep your hair down, to hide some of your face?" He didn't wait for me to respond. He pulled out the rest of my hair from my long gone ponytail and fashioned it around my face.

It had been so long since I had left my hair out I didn't know if I could do anything without it getting in the way. It had definitely been a challenge to keep it out all day.

"There. You look beautiful. If you keep your hair out all day, people will only see a bruise and two scratches around your eyes and that's it."

Fred's comment made me smile. I don't know why, it just did. It made him smile too.

"Thank you."

The smile left his face. "For what?"

"Looking after me, making me smile, helping me. Should I go on?" I made sure that I had a happy, cheerful ,I hope, sort of sound in my voice.

"No." He didn't sound very amused. "We need to get over to the tap and get all the mud and grass out of your hair."

Fred helped me stand up and walk over to the tap. He sat me down again right in front of the tap but facing the other way. He then turned on the tap. Fred, not bothering to ask for permission, rinsed my hair out. I was surprised how much dirt, how many sticks and other various objects came out of it. I hadn't even known that I had put my hair into any harm.

When he had finally finished he told me to turn around and face him. I did what I was told. He kept the tap on and told me to rinse off my arms and legs, but to be mindful of my uniform. Again I did as I was told.

I put my hands under the water and rinsed them off, while they were still wet I carefully rinsed my arms and then my legs.

I felt almost back to normal, while he looked and probably felt like he just crawled out of the gutter.

"My turn."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you got to make me look normal again, so now it's my turn to make you look normal."

"Um…. No thanks, Hermione. I'm fine. I'll look after myself."

"Please. The only reason why I endured that was because I thought I would get to have a go. Anyway, your hair is a lot shorter so it'll take a lot less time. Please." I didn't mean to sound whiny but I did.

"Fine. You've got three minutes, though."

"That's only about one-third of the time that you got." I sounded like a child. Me whining did make Fred laugh, so I guess it was alright.

I put the time difference aside and set to work. I first told him to wash his face and rinse off his arms and legs. I then got every single stick, leaf and piece of grass from his hair. Trying to hide his face was a bit more difficult though. He, of course, didn't have long hair. I unfortunately couldn't find a way to hide his face so I decided to try and fix it.

I tried getting off the blood. Some of it had dried and gone all hard and had hurt him when I tried to get it off with the cloth we had gotten from the bathrooms so he did most of it.

"Do you think Jack'll do it again at lunch? Or afterschool?"

"I don't know but I sure as hell aren't leaving you alone with him." He saw me blush and look upset so he continued. "To tell you the honest truth I don't even know why he let us go this morning."

"I do."

"What?"

"I know why he let us go this morning."  
>"Why did he?"<p>

"When he trapped me in the trees alone he said that if I went over to you. He would let us go before anyone else got to school."

"Why?"  
>"I don't know. Probably because he knows that I don't like it when people come and stare at Jack and I when he's… with me."<p>

"Understandable. Why would he like you to be with me though?"

"He probably didn't want to drag me across the playground to get me to sit in front of you and get beaten up."

"That makes sense. One question, though."

"Yeah?"

"When you came over, why were you crying?"

"When I saw you….." I was crying again. I didn't like remembering how he looked then. "you looked so hurt and….. fragile."

He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Shhh…. It's alright. Don't cry. Look at me now. All pampered and good looking again, thanks to you."

This made me laugh. It was weird that after seeing him so broken, so hurt I could still laugh at his jokes and….. him.

"I don't ever want to see you like that, okay? It scared me so much when your eyes were closed." I buried my head into his chest while he rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me.

The strange thing was that he welcomed me. He didn't push me away or go into a shocked stillness or anything else. He just rocked me back and forth and tried to calm me. I had never had someone do that before. Everyone had always been disgusted in me or just not cared. He did care though. The only one in my life that cared.

And I liked it. His hold was not gentle but also not rough. It was relaxed and relaxing. I loved the feel of his body pressed against mine in that relaxed sort of way. It _was_ soothing.

Even though I hadn't voiced all this Fred seemed to already know. He placed his head on mine and held me a little bit closer.

I loved it. I loved the way he felt.

I could smell him. He smelt of a soft musky sort of smell. I could feel him. He felt of soft cotton and warmth. I could hear him. I could hear not only the soothing noises that he had started to make but also the steady pattern of his heart and his breaths.

Whenever Jack was near me I felt like vomiting but whenever Fred was near me I felt…. differently. I had no idea what I was feeling and why I was feeling it. It was weird, confusing, nice and so many other things.

I felt that I was better so I lifted my head and dried my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Four words creating a beautiful caring question.

"Better."

"What classes do you have today?" He kept his voice gentle and simple for me.

"First period I've got english, second period I have science, third is math, fourth is technology, fifth is languages and sixth period we both have p.e."

"Ok. At lunches I'll meet you at your classes."

"Thank you. I mean it."

"Come on. We better go get our bags."

"Our bags! Where did we leave them?"

'It's alright. I left them in the garden, next to where we were sitting."

"How did you even think of that?"

"Easy. I tripped over mine while I was fighting Jack, so I moved them both into the garden out of the way."

"That's really smart."

The huge care free grin that I saw him with this morning crossed his face again. "Come on."

We walked over to the garden, got our bags and went to our lockers to drop our things off and get our books for the first two periods.

"What do you think he's going to do next?"

"No idea, I wish I did though. It might help me protect you." Fred had dropped his things and come over to stand next to my locker.

I turned away from my locker and watched him. I couldn't believe that he wanted to protect me that much. I had grown so used to having no one to look after me or even care about me. It was so strange that he was even talking to me.

He turned around to look at me. His beautiful sea blue eyes resting in my gaze. "Hermione….." He sounded so pained and troubled. He placed his hands on my shoulders and bent his knees so that our eyes were in line. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

I acted on instinct. I didn't know what I was doing until I had started. I had never reacted on pure instinct before. I had always mentally analyzed, surveyed and analyzed again.

I kissed him. Fred Weasley.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Whereas Jack's lips had been hard and _wrong _Fred's were smooth, plush and tasted of the sweetest flavors. I opened my mouth inviting him to explore it's depth, something I would never let Jack do. Fred responded in kind. His lips molded into mine perfectly and made me want to moan with delight.

His hands searched my hair trying to find somewhere to rest them without hurting me. I pushed myself into him as much as I could without knocking him over. He was a brilliant kisser compared to Jack. He made me want collapse onto him.

Jack had, of course, kissed me many time to show me just how much he could hurt me, but none of those times could ever be as good as this. Fred's lips pushing up against mine were the best feeling in the world. Like heaven on Earth.

Jack's kissing made me want to vomit. I couldn't stand the way he invaded my mouth and made me yearn for freedom. This was nothing like that.

A/N: Yeah guys, thanks for the kind welcome. I hoped you all liked the new chapter. By the way, you see that little button down there. It has the word 'review' on it and has this little bubble next to it. It is a beautiful little button because it gives writers like me a reason to write. It gives an idea of if you like it or not and things like that. You can give me constructive criticism or you can give me ideas of what you want me to put in the story. So it would be really great if you did give me a review. It would make my day. Also, just so you know the next chapter is going to be really short and more of a filler so….. yeah, sorry.

Please review,

Fred Weasley Watcher


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had…. life getting in the way (which sounds really weird, doesn't it?). I'll try harder. I solemnly swear.

Like I said in my previous A/N this chapter is going to be short and more of a filler than anything exciting or anything…. else. So….. yeah. Please review and hope you like this.

Chapter 3:

"Was that alright?"

He stood in a silent shock for a couple of seconds. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean, why did you kiss me?"

"Wait. Wasn't that alright? I'm sorry." I picked up my things from my locker and started to leave with the small hint of a tear in my eye that I furiously tried to blink back. "I'm sorry."

"No. Wait." He placed his hand on my arm and attempted to make me stop walking. "I never said that it wasn't alright. I just asked why. Why did you kiss me?"

"I guess I kissed you because…. well, I just acted on instinct. I don't really know why, to tell you the honest truth."

"So you kissed me and now you have no idea why?"

"Kinda, yeah."

He let a loud laugh erupt from his mouth. "I'm sorry but that is probably the only thing that I've heard in a long time that reminds me of…..home."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing."

"Yeah."

"So… was it alright?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well… because… most people don't like random people coming up and kissing them and then having no reason, right?"

"Firstly you're not random and secondly you had a reason: instinct. It's always good to act on instinct. If you act on instinct then you'll be able to do things you normally wouldn't be able to do. I like instinct."

" Okkkkkkk….. well….. can your instinct tell me what I have to do now, then, because I have no clue on what to do now and it's getting kind of awkward just standing here talking about instincts."

"Um… I do have one idea. Not a very good idea because it could possibly lead to pain and humiliation but is probably required."

"What is it?"

"Ahh…. Hermione? If I asked you to be my girlfriend how would you respond?"

"Um… I don't really know. I would probably say yes though."

"Good because I'm asking."

"You know my answer." Huge broad smiles crossed both of our faces and made me want to giggle. I, fortunately, didn't though. "Sooooo what do we do now?"

Fred, keeping his smile on his face, put a teacher like tone in his voice."Well we should probably go to roll call and then to class."

I looked up at him and put a sarcastic tone in my voice. "I guess that would probably be a good idea, considering."

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Fred had walked me to my roll call room, thirty two, and startled mumbling under his breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to class. Um….. see you after period two. Science, right?"

I looked at Fred again. He didn't look so well. "Yeah. Fred, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Fred slowly turned on his heels and headed off to class. He didn't look back, but I swear I heard a strange, gargling noise escape him and I seriously doubted he was going to class.

I stepped into the doorway of my first period english class and of course saw Jack himself sitting in the back row of the school's blue-yellow plastic chairs , where I usually sit, with one of his mocking grins plastered on his face and two of his evil minions' beside him.

I decided to take a seat as far away from Jack as humanly possible, which of course was up the front beside Ms. Dile's desk.

The rest of english was a blur of paper (all of the worksheets were easy so I didn't bother waiting for Ms. Dile to stop talking and just finished them, usually in the time zone of about two minutes, the only reason they weren't completed earlier was because my hair kept on getting in the way), me trying to hide my face with my hair, and Jack trying to catch my attention with white, paper airplanes. I finally had had enough and opened one of the white airplanes with my name scratched onto the side of it with a messy script.

_Hermione dearest,_

_I would like to talk to you at recess. I will send jay and david to meet you at the lockers. Bring Freddie if you need to, just be there._

I didn't know about this. It was too risky. Should I tell Fred about this beforehand and take him with me or should I leave him alone and not risk him getting anymore hurt? I hated not knowing something.

I decided to not leave it up to chance and send a letter back.

_What do you want? Why can't you write it down here? Will it hurt Fred if I bring him? Why Jay and David?_

I sent the airplane back before Ms. Dile could see what I was doing and confiscate the plane. As soon as it had landed I saw Jack greedily snatch it off the seat I had aimed it at and read the note. As soon as he had finished he put one of those revolting grins on his face and hastily wrote a reply. He sent it back.

_Seeing as you asked four different questions I'll answer them in point form._

_You know that I can't write it down here._

_I can't write it down here because there is a very good chance that someone could intercept this form of communication seeing as it is not entirely reliable, also I want to see the look on your face when I tell you and seeing as your obviously going to bring little Freddie or he's going to tag along even if you say no I would also like to see the expression he makes. _

_No, it will not hurt Freddie physically if you bring him as long as he can behave himself. It might hurt him emotionally though, which may lead him to attack me. If he does attack me he will get hurt._

_I chose jay and david because you know them and I thought you wouldn't freak out if I sent them. _

_See you then, Hermione dearest. _

_P.S. You two did a great job of cleaning each other up. You guys both looked like complete messes and now you both almost look presentable._

This was not good.

After english had finished I got out of my seat as fast as humanly possible, packed my things up and left for science. I pointedly ignored Jack.

Science was much like english, just without the communication between Jack and I and that I couldn't keep my mind off of Fred.

Why was he being so nice to me? Does he really like me that much to stand up to Jack and get beaten up and still kiss me back?

Oh….. that kiss.

It was amazing. It was so soft, so tender and it felt so good and it came from Fred.

Fred with his beautiful, sparkling, iridescent blue eyes that when resting on mine brought so many comforting feelings. His tussled, flaming red hair that, even with all the greenery that had been in it, looked so perfect like it could never look messy as it would on any other guy. His perfect voice that so easily comforted me and made me feel so safe, oh, and his courage that saved me from Jack this morning and would likely do it again.

But why? Why me? I've heard half the girls in our grade whisper to their best friend that they secretly liked 'that handsome outsider guy that Jack Leon used to bully'. So why me?

Beeeeep, Beeeeep, Beeeeep.

"For homework I want you all to choose your favourite famous scientist and write a three page report on them and what they did, class dismissed." Mr Brunight had always been nice but overestimating on how much work his class was supposed to put up with, I, of course always did the work that he assigned, but most didn't. Sir didn't even bother marking the work because there was such a shortage of people who actually did the work.

I saw Jack coming over and I instantly packed up my things, grabbed them and left. I did not want another run in with Jack at the moment. When I was taking the footstep I needed to take to get out of the science lab I instantly saw Fred. I checked my watch. The bell had gone less than twenty seconds ago and he was already on the other side of the door waiting for me (and also without him knowing clarifying my theory that he hadn't gone to class). Now, it wasn't that I didn't want him to be there it just surprised me that he had gotten there so quickly.

"Hi, Fred." I put a bright, happy (and fake) smile on my face to try and cheer up the more than upset looking Fred Weasley.

O.K. not so happy with this chapter, but I guess it'll have to do.

Please review people. I know that there are people reading this and I thank you for it but I need some sort of encouragement. It took me three hours to write this, which is a really long time for me, because I kept on procrastinating. I have no reason to write without you guys and reviews tell me what you want. So please, please, please, please, I'm begging you, review. It's sooooo simple. Even just telling me that you liked it in one or two words or anything would be great. I don't even care if you ramble on about nothing I just need to know. You guy's are my audience and critics. I crave for your attention and praise. Please, please, please.

Until later,

Fred Weasley Watcher.

P.S. I even take anonymous reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Maddie Tess. Thank you for all the encouragement.

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated for what's felt like sooooo long. My family and I went on a holiday unexpectedly and I haven't had the time. So… yeah, here's the next chapter hope you like it and please, please, please, please review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the marvellous and magestic world of Harry Potter like J. K. Rowling :( so if you don't recognise it from the books or movies then it's not mine.

"Sooooo… how come you didn't go to class today?" Fred and I had gone to the lockers to get our lunches and things for the next two periods and were now back at the garden that we were at this morning. Fred had given me the choice to where we would sit and enjoy our time with each other and out of the whole school I had chosen here, for some unknown reason. Now that I wasn't so scared I could see how beautiful it was (I had never been here before today. For some reason I had always remembered that I had something to do as soon as I came anywhere near). It had white peonies (that someone must have had to look after very well to make sure that they survived) sprinkled all over the place and had little green and pink shoots that I couldn't identify.

"I did go to class. Why do you think I didn't? I went there straight from yours." His words came out too fast to actually support his story, he also had a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Ok, then how did you get to my class so quickly? You were there under twenty seconds from the bell."

" I was in the english department and I ran."

"So how come you didn't have your english books with you when we were at the lockers a minute a go or when you dropped me off?"

"I read the wrong timetable, ok? What's it to you what I do anyway?" He sounded angry. Not as angry as he had been with Jack but still angry.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I just wondered that's all. It just seemed that you hadn't. I-I won't do it again. I promise." Why must I always stammer?

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to snap at you and you are right. I didn't go to class. I just needed some time to think." His voice had gone from anger to the voice I loved, the soft, velvety- rich one that comforted me so easily, but all I did was nod. "You're scared aren't you? That was why you stammered and aren't speaking. I'm sorry. I really am."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he would never hurt, even if it is only emotionally, me intentionally. I put my food down and slid across the bench that we were sitting on to him and put my head against his chest. Trying hard to make sure that I didn't hurt him by touching any of his bruises. "I know."

We sat there like this for about thirty seconds until I came up with the most annoying thought I had ever thought. "How come… you, um,… care?"

"What?"

"You, um, didn't… not like me, um, kissing you. How come?"

He gently pushed himself away from me and looked me in the eyes again. He looked like he had no idea what I was going on about. "I've, um…, kind of… ." He spat his words out incredibly fast making it both confusing and incoherent.

"Um… Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that. It was a tad bit fast, jumbled and incredibly confusing. Sorry."

"Um… I kind of said that I have liked you for quite some time now, but today seeing you with Jack helped me to pluck up the courage to do something about my feelings towards you. I know that I probably should have done something earlier, but I… was kind of scared of both Jack and, I know that it sounds like I'm putting the blame on you but I'm not trying to, at least I'm not trying to,… you. I was just so scared that you wouldn't want my help or after something like what happened this morning happened you would hate me forever and I'm still half expecting you to turn around and slap me for being such a jerk for letting this happen to you. Especially seeing as I promised that I wouldn't let you get hurt and here you are hurt."

"But I'm not hurt," I locked my eyes onto his and made sure that he couldn't escape the deathly stare that I was giving him and continued, "I'm happier now than I have been ever since I started coming here five years ago. That was when I was in year three and know I'm in year eight. That's a long time and all throughout that time I have had no friends because I was teased on my first day, which made me an easy target to get bullied for the rest of the time, making me isolated and depressed the whole time, but know that you've come and helped me, cared for me, kissed me and then told me that you've liked me for quite some time now I feel happy and Jack Lion can never take that away from me, us, and I don't really care what he's got in store for me. I will always be grateful for what you have done.

We sat there like that for a couple more minutes just enjoying being…. us.

"Fred also, um, I know that you probably don't want me to go but Jay and David are going to take me to Jack as soon as I go to the locker area. So…. I should probably go now, but I don't want you to come."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want you to come, Fred. I have to go alone this time."

Fred's face lit up in fury and went so red that it matched his hair. "You like him don't you? You like what he does to you and that he can do it to you, don't you? I can't believe this. Why do you want to go? Is this all some messed up joke I've fallen into?" His voice had raised in volume and in speed all the way through.

"No. NO. Because I have to and no. I don't want to go to Jack it's just that I have to. I don't have any other options that won't end up in one of us getting hurt. Jack has promised that he won't hurt me during the…..meeting, I guess you could call it, and if's Jack's anything then he's a man of his word." I tried to keep my voice calm and even.

"Um….." Fred was using a voice so laced with sarcasm it didn't sound like sarcasm at all. "Yeah, right, because we all know that Jack's a great guy and wouldn't do anything bad to anyone or anything, ever."

"That's right Freddie he wouldn't. So glad that you've finally caught on."

Fred and I both turned to look up at the creator of that mocking sentence. It was of course Jay."What do you want?" Fred's voice had again gone into that horribly low voice that was smothered in hatred that seemed to be reserved for Jack and his gang only.

"Well… seeing as Hermione didn't go to the lockers we thought that we would find her. Really the only question that should be asked is: are you coming with Hermione, David and I, Freddie? 'Cause that is probably the only one you haven't already answered."

"No." I stood up and stared at Jay. Fred was not coming. He'll only get hurt. I, though, may not.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Guys, guys, guys. Why don't we just let little Freddie go? We all know that if he attacks then we will, if he doesn't attack than we won't either. As Jack said." Jay, I know, had directed that to both of us, yet it didn't feel like it.

"Fine."I turned to Fred. "On one condition. Don't attack verbally or physically."

_**PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT AND WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY:**_

Ok. Sorry about the length it was before the A/N's 1,276 words, so still pretty long. I know that there's no excuse but I haven't updated in 9 or 10 days now and I just really wanted to post something for you guys. Um…

Alsooooo I got a review on the 8th January asking a couple of questions. I will know answer them here, just in case you guys don't know the answer.

Question 1: how old are they in this fic? Answer: They, in reality, are their age when the war ended but because they are in Hermione's unconsciousness delirious dreames they have been changed back to their 14 year old selves, seeing as they are in year/ grade 8.

Question 2 (not really a question but something I need to answer anyway) : they speak and write as if they were 16 or 17, but your elements are like ages 9 or 10; playground and recess? Those are things found at an elementary/ primary school, not a high school. Answer: I tried to make them speak as if they were a bit older because they are a bit older. With the elements, they are in a all years private school and usually with all grade schools they tend to have the things for the primary and secondary schools mixed in together and they all share resources. Also…. I live in Australia and have never travelled outside of Australia. I don't really know what happens in schools that are in different countries such as England or America and I don't really know how I could find out to tell the honest truth so….. sorry if I make references from Australia's schooling habits and not your countries.

Question 3: was fred filling in for a former friend from Hermione's past? Answer: Seeing as Fred chose to go into Hermione's unconsciousness delirious dreames he had forged himself a place and role in Hermione's childhood nightmares and fears. He is not filling in for anyone he is his own character and will remain his own character.

Question 4: does Fred know that this is just a dream? Answer: Yes. He does. He doesn't want to tell Hermione though in case it would hurt her (it would also ruin the plot).

So…. I hope that answers all of your questions.

Thank you to: Nikki Ride, Lioness2012, Ashley1985 and Maddie Tess for reviewing.

Um… just wondering, would any of you like me to do a couple of chapters in Fred's point of view? I'm thinking of letting everyone know what he is thinking and what he plans to do because as I'm writing I can hear in my head what he is thinking and I'm not sure if I should write it in the story or not. So….. please review me with the answer.

Ok. Hi. I have now spent three days thinking about this and ( it's now been what? 12 or 13 days since I've updated) I have come to a decision. I will not update until I have received 5 more reviews I don't have enough, people. Really, it's depressing. So yes, I'm going to be nasty. I have got at the very least 12 people reading my story and I have only got 4 reviews. I'm sorry but… I don't know, I'm just sad that you guys don't want to tell me what you think or what you want to happen and stuff like that. So I need at least another 5 reviews. I don't care if they only have 1 letter on them or if they're a smiley face or anything. I don't even care if you've already reviewed or if you review multiple times for this chapter alone. I just need to hear from you.

Fred Weasley Watcher.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! Sorry for being so mean about the reviews. I really am.

I have read and re-read all of your reviews many times trying to work out how I should write this story because you all have a valid point. At the moment it doesn't seem like the original story, it is getting kind of boring and everything else. Which is why I have decided something. Something new and extraordinary (well, new to this story). There will be POVs from Jack, Fred, Hermione and someone from outside Hermione's world from now on. Please look carefully for who's POV it will be in that chapter.

I'll start off with Hermione's POV because I had already written the chapter before you guys reviewed and gave me your wonderful opinions.

So… thanks guys for all the help you have given me. And all the reviews.

H. G.- POV

Once we had gotten to the back corner of the school, which was the location Jay had led us to, we stood as a two person barricade against an army of what seemed to be, endless numbers even though we both knew that that was not the case.

"Hermione, Freddie, welcome!" Jack had, of course, mockingly bowed while he said the three words in a deep, husky voice. As he was straightening up from his mock bow, he pulled his leg out and attempted to trip me over using the heel of his foot. "Now, please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

We did as we were told without any talk or complaint.

I knew that Jack was going to try and provoke a negative reaction out of Fred at some point but I really, really didn't want Fred to commit the terrible act of reacting to the provocations.

Fred was hurt enough, as it is, and I didn't want him to get even more hurt and beaten up. It just wasn't right that he would suffer and I only got a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two, while it was my fault in the first place.

"Just one question, Jack. What? What are we doing here?" Fred didn't sound too happy.

"You, Freddie and my dearest Hermione," Jack looked away from Fred and stared directly at me. "are here because I would like to give you two a chance." He sat down in front of us, looking us both straight in the eyes. "A chance by telling you what I am planning." He moved his eyes away from mine and looked into Fred's. "And you know what? I hope you listen, I hope you fight back well, and you know why? Because I'm bored, because I just realised that this is fun, that this is something I'll enjoy."

Fred had his hands clenched up into themselves and his teeth grinding down into themselves. He seemed to have to use all his energy to keep from hurting Jack in someway.

"I know it's not much, but it's something." Jack tilted his head towards mine and whispered in my ear. "You ready, Hermione? I hope you are. 'cause we're about to start."

Throughout all of this Jack's gang had been standing around us still and silent, which was the scariest part. They were never, and I repeat, never silent. I hadn't thought that they could be.

"Must I be? Must I sit here and listen to you threaten not only me but also my best friend?" I looked over to Fred and saw him smiling at me. I looked back at Jack with renewed courage and determination. "Must I put up with your idiocy and bullying?" I was not going to just sit there and just put up with it. I needed to retaliate at the very least. It was… just….just so….. Jack-like. I hated it! Why is it that his entire existence seems to be made so that he could only ever have the ability to tease, bully and hurt?

"Hermione dearest, you already know the answer to that. After all you are probably the smartest girl in the school."

I HATE him, I HATE him, I HATE him, I HATE him!

Jack Lion was a dumb- headed jerk and that's all there is to it. Nothing else. Those couple of words sum him up.

"Jack, may we please get on with it. The bell's going to ring in…" Fred, who had said this in the calmest voice he could muster, looked down at his watch and quickly worked out when the bell would ring. "apparently three minutes. I know it's a bit short, but hey, you guys were the ones who kept on talking. So, if we could maybe get on with the 'master plan' revealing thing we're supposedly trying to find out about. I would greatly appreciate it."

Now, those words would normally sound light and conversational, but from Fred, with his low angry and beautifully, passionate voice that just screamed: 'protectiveness' (which just felt so right and so…. normal) they sounded violent and….. scary.

Jack looked a bit stunned. He quickly checked his new state-of-the-art mobile phone for the time, quickly glanced our way and then-

"Jack! Jack!"

I looked towards the originator of the voice's direction. Once I did so I was shocked to see the tall, slender and blonde figure that only the athletic Ashleigh York could ever have.

"What, Ashleigh? If you can't tell I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Um… sorry Jack. It's just that that new teacher kind of…. gave Rufus detention."

"Is that where Rufus is? Oh. Well go get him out."

"I've already tried. Sir's in the room with him, supervising."

"But the teachers never bother to supervise. They all always leave."

"I know."Jack looked at us. "I've got to go. So. The summarized version: Be prepared for pain I more than one way. I was going to give you a detailed description but… well, sorry." And he ran off.

A/N: Short, I know. And I'm sorry. But, never fear! I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be at least double the size of my longest so far. So at the very least 15,706 words. Also the next chapter will not be in Hermione's POV. I'm not sure whose yet. Can you please help? I could do:

Someone's from outside Hermione's curse dream

Fred's

Jack's

So…. there are your options. First one to review get's to choose.

So until next time,

Fred Weasley Watcher.


	6. Chapter 6

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

A/N: Ok, I have just realised that not many people read my A/N's. You should, though. So for now on if any of my A/N's have something important in them I will put them in BIG BOLD WRITING. If people can't see that it's important and they have to read it then….. they are blind. Also, just a quick warning I may be PMing some of you to get an opinion. Because I would like you guys to read what you want to read and also I'm not really sure how I'm going to get to where I want to go with this. Please reply to the PM's I may or may not send you. I would appreciate it.

I have also just realised that I haven't put anything saying that I do not own most of the characters in this. If you recognize it from the wonderful books of Harry Potter than it is not mine. Everything else is mine *really weird cheering in the background*.

Also I need three other real world characters to use their perspectives. Could you please help?

Also I need you to choose who the next person's perspective it's going to be. It can be Jack's, Hermione's, Fred's, Lavender Brown's (yes, I chose her, not really sure why) or one of the other 'real world' characters. Choose wisely and carefully. Please either review or PM me.

For this chapter I am going to be using 2 different POVs. Fred's and Lavender Brown's. I have decided to do this because I haven't updated in a long time and I did promise a pretty big chapter. I hope this is big enough.

I don't really know why I chose Lavender Brown but I guess it's because… there needs to be a stupid (sorry if you're a Lavender fan, but seriously 'won-won') perspective, I guess. Just a warning: I may not be able to write Lavender's POV very well, but bear with me. I will try to make her perspectives as good as I can.

Also… I have had reviews (THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH! BAGS OF METAPHORICAL COOKIES ARE COMING YOUR WAY) answering my question about who's POV they would like to read next. I thank you. I got one saying Jack's. That will be up soon, I solemnly swear. It's just that I've got something special (well, not really just something) planned for him.

One more thing and that's it, I promise. I will be asking you guys who's POV you want to read next in EVERY chapter. Please answer. If I forget to write it in an A/N please just remember.

Um…. So enjoy.

Chapter 6.

F.W.- POV

Ok that was kinda…. abnormal but then again, this whole mess is abnormal. Oh Merlin! What am I going to do?

"Fred?" Hermione's soft, gentle and rich voice landed in my ear, breaking my train of thought, thankfully, I couldn't start thinking along those lines again. I can't break down in front of her.

"Yeah?" I didn't bother turning my head. Too much effort when I already had so much in it, it felt like my neck couldn't hold the weight any longer.

"I'm scared."

This time I did look. She had tears rolling down her face. "I'm not surprised, in fact if you're not then you're one tough cookie."

"What?" That crinkle that she gets between her eyebrows when she was frustrated or confused appeared showing me that now was the time to be caring and compassionate, not funny and a prankster.

"Sorry. Come here." I held out my arms.

She moved from the position on the ground she had been told to sit when Jack and his gang were around and repositioned next to me on the ground so she could hug me.

I rubbed slow, lazy circles on her back. She didn't seem to mind. 'I guess some things never change' I thought as I remembered all those times right before the war were she would come to me and while she cried I would do the exactly same thing.

When she finally pulled back I was pretty sure that we had less than thirty seconds before her bell would go and I would head back to it. The searching. The finding. The hurting.

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's j-j-j-just that" she inhaled through her nose but I could still here the noise that accompanied it, "it's always f-f-f-felt like a nightmare come to life, like only little kids who still believe in the monster under the bed would dream up but… more….. real."

Merlin! So….. she, somewhere- deep down- remembers? "It's alright. I get it."

Beeeeep, Beeeeep, Beeeeep. The school bell.

She pulled away and started to stand up. "We… we better get to class."

"Oh, right."

"What the bloody hell? How… how am I supposed to do that?" I said out loud, probably sounding like a complete nutter.

After I had walked Hermione to her next class I decided that I couldn't put up with a muggle history class, I wouldn't have any clue on what they were saying anyway, so I decided to ditch and go to the back of the school, where no one could see me unless they went out of their way to climb the steep hill, to think about what I know about this 'curse dream' thingy.

'How could I kill Hermione? Would she remember? Could I find something painless? Who's this Jack person? Why hasn't she said anything about this before? What would she want me to do? How was I going to make sure that she doesn't get hurt by Jack? Should I protect her from Jack? Is anything I'm doing the right thing to do? Was me coming into this curse dream the right thing to do? How can I find the answers to all these god damn questions? Was anyone on the outside trying to help us? Have they found some way to help us? Are they gonna jump in here and rescue us both in a matter of seconds? Could they come into the curse dream now that I'm here?' was just the beginning of my questioning. I really had no idea.

"What would you do, 'Mione?" I mumbled under my breath. "Oh, Merlin, I'm going insane. And all the professors always said that anything we'll ever want to know would be hidden in the halls of Hogwarts, but trust me George and I, well we went through ever nook, cranny and crevice. Every classroom, every common room, every tree or trail in the Forbidden Forest, we even dipped our heads in the books! And yet nothing."

The sound of my big brother, Charlie, saying :'Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness, Freddie.' spun in my head for about three minutes before I decided that I _really, and I mean really _needed to get up and walk all these questions off. This exact moment was the first time, in my life, that I had ever felt like Ron. Having too many questions in my head, stampeding around like they own the place. No wonder why he doesn't bother with _trying._ If Harry's life was this confusing I wouldn't of stuck around.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

I looked toward the proud, wise voice that had called my name and questioned me and I saw a sever looking woman. A women that looked _exactly _like Professor McGonnagal, bun, pursed lips and all!

So, she has McGonnagal. Does that mean that she has everything else from her life somewhere in here, aswell? Like all the books she's read, all the information, our…. our love?

"Um, sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name."

"I am Miss McGonnagal, now please answer my question."

"Sorry, Miss. I'm here, because, well….. I don't know. In fact I have no idea whatsoever about anything at the moment."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm….. I'm confused about….. things. And I guess, that I needed time to.. to be myself."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I must insist that you return to class."

"Yes, Miss. Of course." I stood up without looking at McGonnagal and started heading towards my history class.

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley" she stopped for dramatic effect and to allow me to turn around, " I have a feeling that everything is going to go alright with your…. pretty big problem." She turned on her heel and sped off in the same direction that she had come.

"Wait! What?" But she didn't hear me.

So, I sat through a muggle history class, and I thought history of magic was boring. I think the only thing I learned through all my concentration and brain power was that some short dude named Napoleon kept one of his hands in his jacket and that he killed hundreds of people…. I think.

And then I sat through a whole hour of english but as far as I could tell this was Australia, so it wasn't actually english. It was more… weirder. It had a 's' where a 'z' was supposed to be and the sentences were a _little_ bit different but still enough to confuse me.

So…. all in all two really stupid, irritating hours that could've been spent thinking about much more useful topics like that these two stupid hours were generated by a dream and that….. that Hermione somehow remembered things about her life. I just didn't know how to access them.

Memories including our time together. The hurt and sorrow we went through, the….. the moments we shared. Our feelings we had and maybe… just maybe, I could, somehow, get her to remember everything that's ever happened to her and what's she's learnt and….. maybe get her to help me help her.

Because I can't and won't ever kill her. Never. She's way too… beautiful for that, too precious and valuable even if wasn't for real and this wasn't actually her, my memory of her hung to strongly over my soul. This was just something I couldn't do.

"Mr. Weasley, may I talk to you for a bit?" My english teacher, Mr. Imply, said.

Now, this was when I was walking out of the classroom door heading to lunch, so I was just assuming that he wanted me to stay back and talk about something _serious. _Which I was seriously not up for.

"Of course, sir."

So, I sat back down at my desk, while I waited for the rest of the class to file out. It was the most excruciating wait in my life, just knowing that Hermione would be standing there not knowing what to do, while I had to talk to Sir about something school related, probably my bad spelling and grammar (which isn't all that important).

"Mr. Weasley it has come to my attention that you are behind the rest of the class in terms of your grades. I believe that it is caused to your lack of both reading and writing." He waited, probably because he thought I would want to let the words sink in. "I have studied, I suppose you could say, what you seem to be interested in and have compiled a list of books that might interest you and I would like you to read all the books n the list and write a review on them, using perfect spelling, punctuation and grammar."

"Yes, Sir, of course."

"Good." He passed me a double- sided A4 sheet with titles of books and authors on every line. Merlin! This was going to take me forever! "You may go."

"Sorry, but is there a due date?"

"Um…. let's say end of term."

"End of term. Ok, then." I turned around and walked out the door with the list still in my hands. 

"Hi!"

I jumped At least two feet in the air. I turned around to face Hermione Granger, the owner of the voice that had crept up behind me and yelled into my ear. As soon as I turned around I felt her lips crashing into mine in a deep, passionate kiss that ended _way_ too soon.

I tried to pull her back in for another but met only thin air because she had moved to my side and tried to read the list I had dropped on the floor.

"These a really good books, you know. Why do you have a list of them?"

"Um…. Mr. Imply gave it to me so I could read them and write reviews on them because my grades aren't as good as he wants them to be."

"Really? Hmmm, come on, I'll take you to the library and I can help you pick out the best to read first."

So we headed off to the library and sat down at a desk near the back of the humongous room.

"So… what's your favourite genre?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your favourite type of book to read?"

"Um… I don't know, I guess…." Bloody hell! What do I say? "…..fantasy. Like witches and wizards and stuff."

"Really? That's my favourite too. Well, the best here would probably be…" she blushed and cast her eyes downward as if she had suddenly become very fascinated with the patterns on the table.

"What? What's the best?"

"Well… I, personally, would say the, um, Ginger Boy by Lucille Rardin, but who probably wouldn't like it. It's barely fantasy at all. You would probably like the Tournament of the Four by Timothy Truston. It's a great book. It's about these four wizards and witches from three different schools competing in a magical tournament that could kill them but they still participate anyway and-" Hermione's words had gotten faster and faster and faster.

"Ok, wait. I have three things to ask you. One: why wouldn't I like 'The Ginger Boy', Two: why did you blush at the thought of it? Three: what's with the happiness? Don't get me wrong, it's great but weren't you scared and upset and stuff?"

"Um, well, I just don't think you would like it is all. It's not really your thing. It's kind of…. just not a guy thing. I blushed because," the blush that had been there then heightened at the thought of it again. " when I said it wasn't really a guy thing, I meant that it was more of a girl thing and I guess….. it's not really a guy thing for a reason. Um, the happiness, well, you'll find out later. But it's great."

I looked at her reddened cheeks and her beautiful smile and decided that she deserved better than this at the moment. She deserved to be more than happy, she deserved to be ecstatic. To be in complete and utter bliss, so I put on my 'don't-you-just-want-to-hug-me-smile' and made sure that she got there, even if it only lasted for a moment. "Who did you say it was by again?"

"Um, Lucille Robinson, why?"

I sped off across the room. The assortment of the book were exactly the same as Hogwarts' library, so it wasn't that hard to find he 'r' section and the title of the book. I started reading the blurb. It read:

'A ginger haired-boy, a bookworm. How? How could thinks be so… so beautiful?'

By that time, Hermione had caught up to me and I held out the book.

"Is that all? A romance? That's what you were blushing about?"

"Well, um, yeah?"

I saw that she was biting her bottom lip and smiled. I opened the book to the first page.

'The first time I saw him was on the platform of nine and three-quarters. He was only wearing an over-sized sweater and jeans but he looked breath-taking. He had his twin, younger brother and younger sister standing around him as he bordered the train but I could easily pick him out of the red hair, freckled faces and home-made sweaters. I still could.

"Um, excuse me? Do you need any help?"

I turned around to face the owner of the voice ant turned around to see HIM. Without even realizing it I had committed that voice and those exact words into my memory forever. "Um, yeah. I was just kind of lost, I've never done this before."

"Your muggle-born aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I guess. That's not bad though, right?"

"Oh, no! Of course not. In fact I've always thought that muggle-borns were a lot nicer than people born into wizarding families."

Wow. "What are you?"

"Full blood."

"Really? And you don't… um, think that you're….. I mean, that I'm…..?"

"Naw. We're equals as far as I'm concerned. I don't believe in blood status all that much. Like black and white skin, don't care. We're all humans, all deserve the same treatment."

Wow. "Um, that's… really nice of you."

"Not really. It's just how I see it." He tilted his head down to stare at the luggage I had with me. "Give me your luggage. You're struggling." I gave him my luggage and thanked him.' I looked at her and realized that she did remember everything because that was where we first met, first talked but I wasn't going to worry about that now, so I put the smile back on and spoke in a taunting tone. "Really? Is that all? A silly little romance?"

"It's not silly!" She said defensively with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Um, sorry? I didn't meant to?" What?

"No, it's alright. It's fine. It's just that…" Her voice had once again gotten quicker and quicker. "It's really special to me, I don't know why it's just…. special."

After her announcement of her love for the book, that I have grown to also dearly love, we went back to looking at the other books and just having a good time. Jack never showed up. Not once. For that I am grateful. He would've left Hermione in anger, fright and sadness all over again. I did NOT want that to happen.

After lunch had ended we both walked from the library and went to the oval to participate in our sport class.

We participated. That much we can say, what we can't say though is that we didn't both get hurt.

We were playing this thing called socker and it was very hard. Instead of throwing a ball around in the air, like in quidditch, we had to kick it with our _feet. _Seriously, our feet? Why our feet? Why not just throw it? It would be so much easier, less people would get hurt and a lot easier to score.

I had gotten kicked, elbowed, ran on and had balls flying at my head, stomach and back. The balls always seem to land with as much impact as possible, no matter how much I tried to get out of the way. The only thing I was good at was the running.

The only good things about the stupid socker game was that Hermione could help me, she turned out to be an amazing player (but even she got hurt), and that Jack couldn't come over and start being… him again.

After completing our compulsory two hours of sport we headed over to our lockers and got our things out and walked to our spot near the garden. I wasn't quite sure why we were going to the garden again, but Hermione had insisted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

L.B.- POV

"OMG, OMG, OMG! What's happened to Hermione? Is she, like, dead or something?"

The room fell silent and all of it's inhabitants turned their head to face me.

"Does she look dead, Miss Brown?" Minerva McGonagall's proud, wise voice rang across the very small room.

"Well, look at her! She's pale, still and has her eyes closed. To me that spells out DEAD!"

"She's murmuring! You dumb, idiotic girl!" Ginny who had until very recently been sitting in the corner crying over her best friend's and brother's misfortune spoke up. "She's talking!" Ginny walked over to me and yelled at me. "She's forming coherent sentences! How many people have you ever heard of that can talk once they're dead? Huh? Now," Ginny took a deep breath and lowered her voice to a more… normal volume, "stop talking and let us find out how we're going to get Fred and Hermione back into reality."

She turned on her heel and took the two steps towards the brown table situated in the middle of the Granger's dining room.

I couldn't believe that she had _dared _yell at me and call me names. Who did she think she was? She wasn't all _that_! "Why am I even here?"

Harry Potter's head spun around the fastest. "Excuse me?"

"Why am I even here? I mean, I was just SUMMONED here through an official ministry of magic letter. It's not even like she has anything to due with the ministry. So, why am I here?"

Harry looked like he was about to punch a hole in a wall so George Weasley started talking instead. "You are here, Lavender Brown, because we need your", he took a deep breath and grimaced, "help. You shared a dorm room with her for years so we thought that maybe you would know something about her childhood that she would relive again, or have a version of, in her unconsciousness delirious dreames. So, do you?"

"Ummm….." Well that was unexpected. "Hermione wasn't ever really into sharing her secrets with anyone, In fact, I don't think she has EVER told anyone other than you three," I pointed to Ron, Harry and Ginny, "and Fred about ANY of her problems. If you guys don't know then I won't."

As I saw Professor McGonnagal's, Ginny's, Harry's and George's faces fall in disappointment I had a quick look at who else was there. I mean, there couldn't of been much there was…. what? Twenty metres of walking space in the room.

I soon realised that there was Kingsley Shackabolt, the new Minister for Magic, (OMG! What was he doing there?) the rest of the Weasley's, including the ones that worked in Romania and Egypt (WOW! One of them's pretty HOT!), the two Granger's (obviously, I mean, duh), Neville Longbottom and my boyfriend, Seamus Finningan were all there aswell as George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagal.

All there faces fell too. Except Seamus's, he look as confused as I was about what was happening.

I wanted answers and I was going to get them, so I started to speak. "Um, excuse me but what is everybody else doing here including the minister of magic and what's a undelirious dreames?"

"A _unconsciousness delirious dreames, _otherwise known as a curse dream is a….. coma induced by a curse. A death eater by the name of Jack Lion, a muggleborn, hit Hermione with the curse right after she brought Fred, her fiancé and my brother, back to life. The Minister for Magic is here because he is not only a friend to Hermione and Fred but also because this Jack Lion is becoming a real problem. In the last two years he has caused this dreaming state on four girls now, and each time he enters their curse dream with them, alters the dream a little bit and rapes them to the point of death in their curse dream and then continues in the real world." Percy Weasley answered with a slight hiccup in his voice when he said the word 'life'.

"Wait! Fred and Hermione are engaged? OMG!" I took a deep breath and squealed in happiness. "I mean, this is HUGE! Fred Weasley….. and Hermione. Huh."

Ginny turned her head away from mine to whisper into Harry's ear "Oh god," seeing as he had walked to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist at some point in the last two minutes.

She was the rudest person EVER! I can't believe her. I was just showing my excitement, which is a good thing by the way, and she makes a rude little comment about it."Excuse me Ginny but is there something you wanted to say?"

"Well, yes actually, Lavender. I just wanted to ask you how out of that whole explanation did you only pick up that Fred and Hermione are engaged?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like Hermione's in any _real _danger. She can look after herself and plus she has Fred. They've both defeated heaps of death eaters before, surely they'll be alright if there's only one."

Nobody responded. They just kind of stared at me for about two minutes which set me looking for Seamus and hoping he was on my side but only found him staring at me like I was some sort of… of… hell spawn. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I, I mean, it's true Hermione can look after herself just fine, she's the golden girl, she doesn't even need Fred. He'll probably just get in the way and start pulling pranks if anything.

"Get out! Get out, now!" A firm voice that I had never heard before came crashing down on my ears. I looked around the room and didn't see anyone that ever could of possessed the voice. It was too…. devil like.

"Turn around and GET OUT! NOW!"

I looked around again and I soon discovered that I still couldn't find the owner.

The others in the room looked around as well trying to see who owned the booming voice.

"Who is that?" Said the hotter one of the two older Weasley boys.

The voice moaned. "Okay, a room full of Slytherins is my expertise. I can handle Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but I can not and will not stay clearly visible in a room full of Gryffindors. It'd be the death of me. Especially from Weaselette over there."

"Wait a second! The only one who ever says that is….. DRACO MALFOY where are you and what are you doing HERE?"

"That tone is exactly why I'm not telling you. I will tell you why I'm here though. Luna couldn't come so she asked me to. I, of course, said yes but that I'll only attend not contribute or even go anywhere near the Gryffindors."

Harry finally stopped looking completely confused and seemed to realize that this was in fact real. And they think I'm dumb!

"Luna? And what happened to your voice Malfoy?"

"Oh god, Potter! Of all things I had to do today, I had to go and see Potter!"

"Hey!"

"I have amplified and deepened my voice because I had to tell that bimbo standing near the window," everyone (well every visible person) turned their heads toward mine. "to get out. I didn't really want everyone to know it was me but I guess I just couldn't be bothered to really care and I suppose I really should get used to crowds like these, considering."

"Considering what? And why would you do anything Luna says?"

"Oh god Potter! Really? Your best friend's going to get raped, there's a bimbo in the room trying to justify her lack of brains and your soon to be wife," before Harry and Ginny could deny the last words Draco shot on, "yes we all know, looks like she's going to kill me and you ask me the stupidest questions." He paused, almost as if he wasn't sure what to say. "If you must know, Luna and I… found each other after the battle and she….. helped me."

"Mister Malfoy please reveal yourself. It is quite peculiar talking to thin air." Professor McGonagal did not seem to care about the comments that Draco had just made, she just wanted to turn her and everyone else's attention back to Hermione and Fred.

A very pale, slim boy seemed to appear out of thin air almost instantly after the Professor's wishes were released into the world. He turned his head to meet the eyes of everyone in the room. Once his eyes reached to the side of the room that I was standing in he gave a curt nod a spoke the word "Minister" before befalling his gaze on mine. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I didn't know that you had the rite to order me out of somebody else's house that I had been summoned to by the Minister of Magic himself."

"No, I must admit that I do not possess that privilege, when said like that but, I do own the _rite_ as you said to make sure that a useless idiot does not insult Hermione Granger."

"Since when?"

"Since she first visited Malfoy Manor and I helped her."

Harry's and Ron's heads turned around so fast that you could actually hear them crack. "What did you say, Malfoy?" Ron said.

Without taking his eyes off of mine, he said four simple words that made the two boys faces go bright red and try to wrestle Draco to the ground. "We'll discuss it later."

"No, Malfoy. We'll discuss it now!" Ron said through gritted teeth while George tried to pull him back.

"I don't think you'll want to Weasley."

And Ron attacked.

*.*

The next ten minutes was mainly me trying to get out of the way of Ron's flying fists as his brothers tried to get him to stop _trying_ to punch Draco Malfoy because he was failing, miserably. He had not once connected even though Draco wasn't trying to defend himself or land a blow on Ron. Ron just couldn't punch. It was _hilarious_.

Who would of thought that Ronald Weasley one third of the golden trio would not be able to punch?

Draco was just calmly standing there while Ronald was windmilling his way toward him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You will stop trying to punch Draco Malfoy this second!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Ron, obviously sensing danger, stopped trying and faced his mother.

"I can not believe that you would do such a stupid thing like trying to punch someone who was trying to help us get Hermione and Fred back! Try to punch anyone at all, really! Is this how you always behave. because I have never seen such atrocious behavior?" Mrs. Weasley's loud voice quickly marshaling everyone into silence. She quickly walked over to where her sixth son stood, grabbed his ear and literally _dragged him out by the ear._ I didn't know people even did that! I thought it was just one of those things that you read about in books and that's it.

"OK….. now that that's settled, would everyone please sit down around the table?" George's cautious voice crept the room, making sure that it was safe to speak in case his mother came back and pulled him out aswell.

Everyone did as he asked. Except me.

"So…. seeing as I answered your question, can I go now?"

Again everyone looked at me as if I was some sort of hell spawn come to take their most beloved family members and friends.

"Go if you want, Miss Brown, but do not expect any sympathy from us when you next need it." McGonnagall's voice, again rang of her wisdom, pride… and her years. She turned her head away.

"Fine. Seamus? Let's go." I fixed my gaze on my boyfriend.

"No. Lavender, I want to help them save Hermione and Fred."

"Excuse me?"

"They've offered me a position in their ranks to include me in their mission to save Hermione. I may not know all the details yet, but I know I want to be apart of it. Just because the war at Hogwarts is over, it doesn't meant hat the war itself is over. Voldermort left sickos all over the place and know we have to help the people that are trying to help us if we want to live a happy life. And guess what, Lav? Hermione helped us. She brought you back. She wasted her time, energy and money in bringing you back to life. She wasn't even a close friend to you, she just wanted to help and she did. So, now I'm going to help her." Seamus turned his back to me and started talking to the lesser of the good looking of the two older Weasley's and started talking to him about who else they could ask for help.

I could feel tears in my eyes. My Sea, turning his back against me and helping _Her. _I couldn't believe it. First she took Ron and now… my Sea. My beautiful, strong, brave Sea that had helped me through my rehabilitation after being bitten, and killed, by a werewolf. I just…. I just couldn't believe it.

So I turned on my heel, strode out the door and apparated home.

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. It was actually really hard writing this chapter. Usually things just come to me and I write them but this time I had to plan, write, rewrite, and write the thing I originally wrote because it was so much better.

But anywayz… If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it also review. Because I need you guys to give me answers to the questions in the A/N above the chapter.

Much appreciated,

Fred Weasley Watcher.

P.S. Thanks for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all those that alerted, favourited, reviewed, answered my PM's, etc. It means a lot to me.

Anyway…. Today I will be going from Jack's POV. It's a bit short, I know. Sorry. I'll update again soon.

Hope you all enjoy.

J.L. POV-

"Tell me, Ashleigh, do you know how hard it is to maintain a group as stupid as the group that you have put together in a stable condition?"

Ashleigh flinched at my raised voice and looked as if she was ready to run for her life.

"N-n-n-no, m'lord."

"Then why do you constantly let the….. idiots act as if this were a stable world?"

"M'lord, I never meant-" Ashleigh moved towards me trying to place her fragile hands against my chest.

"Get off of me, you sycophantic wench. And stop calling me 'm'lord'! That title is for the Dark Lord only and will remain that way! In both life and death."

"Of course. I'm sorry, but may I ask one question?"

I inhaled a deep raspy breath and turned around. "What is it you want?"

"I was just wondering why you care. When we were in the other girls' dreams you didn't care if they ran a muck. Why do you care now?"

"I care because this girl isn't like the others. She's….. we aren't doing what we usually do to girls in these dreams, we're collecting something this time. Something very important. Something that can't be lost, no matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's another short one today. I just had the NEED to post today. Not quite sure why. I really should be studying for my algebra exam tomorrow morning, but hey.

Hermione's POV. Hope you enjoy!

Who's POV do you want next and please, please, please review.

HEY, EVERYONE! PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! IT"S FOR A SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT SO IT WOULD BE GRATELLY APPRECIATED! IT"LL BE UP 'TIL THE 18TH MARCH 2012! PLEASE! 

H.G.-

"What are we doing here, Hermione?" Fred had an amused, lazy grin on his handsome, freckly face.

"It's a surprise."

During sport today I came up with a _wonderful _idea, so I left Fred to learn how to shoot a goal in soccer, and came down here and-

"Hermione! Did you really? This… this is amazing!" His face lit up, changing his lazy grin to one of pure happiness.

"Really? You like it? I thought it might have been too much or you'd get freaked out or something."

Fred turned his face to look at mine very slowly, letting me see how happy he was by the big smile on his face which seemed to go from ear to ear. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

I looked down at my work and saw the blues, greens and oranges of the house, farm and lake I had drawn onto the art paper. It wasn't that brilliant, but I guess, it could be alright, I guess.

"This….. this is where I grew up, Hermione, how did you know?"

"I remember you painting it one day in art class when we were in grade six. It's sooooo much better than this but I thought that this would be alright."

His face held a bit of both confusion and happiness for a second and then turned back to the bright happy one that had been inhabiting it previously. His face should always be full of happiness and cheer.

"This, Hermione, is what my family and I call the 'Burrow'."

The Burrow….. it's brilliant!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. Fred's POV.

F.W.-

"Merlin's beard this is AMAZING! How….. how did you do this? In this amount of time? How….. how…." I stammered. This truly was amazing. Hermione drew THE BURROW! The place I grew up, that she visited, the place that all of my family, Harry and of course Hermione loved and had shared happy, sad, wondrous, embarrassing, disappointed, mourning, cheerful and so many different types of occasions and celebrations! Along with the good, hefty meal of course.

But again I had to think about how Hermione, would know this. She said that she saw me paint it in an art class in grade six, but we were never in grade six let alone at the same time. Hogwarts never had art classes unless it had magical properties or it was a Da Vinci (Little known fact: Da Vinci was a 1st class wizard. His powers were not ordinary though. They could only be channeled through painting. Experts are not sure why). I was starting to get worried.

I would have to sit down and talk to her soon about all this. Either that or kill her, which I NEED to do but can't. Love has downsides like that, and plus despite everything she seemed… happy here. She is a lot more open, wall free, _vulnerable, _and loving. It took her years for her to acknowledge her feeling for me, well for her to at the very least act on it or tell me about. Here it had only taken her what… half an hour, forty five minutes tops? Even though, I guess, she _thinks_ she _has_ had years. I liked this side of Hermione better. I could finally, I don't know, talk (?) to her.

"You can keep it, if you want." Hermione said.

"Really? I would love that."

"Good. That _was_ what I was aiming for when I decided to do this."

I loved the smile on her face, loved the way her feet would pick at the ground when she was nervous, how she blinked just that little bit more here and….. everything. Her characteristics had kind of _changed._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yes! Two chapters in one night! Aren't you all so proud of me? You should be! Anyway….. I've decided I want Draco's POV to be in here. Just because I love him so much. By the way guys, Draco IS NOT BAD! He was just brought up in a bad environment and by bad parents (except Narcissa she's alright)!

D.M.-

Shit! Why the friggin hell did that…. that…bimbo even come? She is probably the most…. Agh. I don't even know! She's just Lavender. Lavender Brown, otherwise known as the Won-Won Whisperer to me and my close friends. She's just so….. pink, frilly, slutty, idiotic, BEAST!

"Draco? Are you alright?" Luna's soft, mystic and helpful voice came from around the corner.

I could feel her delicate hand on my shoulder.

I had left the Granger's house right after the scene with Ronald and Lavender. I didn't see the reason to my being there, other than for Luna and I never told her how long I'd stay.

I did care about Hermione and wanted her to be safe. I cared for the Weasley boy too, just it was hard. I'd always been raised and taught that anyone who wasn't full-blood and held their loyalties in Voldemort was below me and had to be treated as such. They didn't have a say, and now… now I know differently. I guess I have ever since that night I was on top off the astronomy tower trying to… trying to kill Dumbledore. I just hid it. I never let it show because that would be weakness, something you couldn't afford in the life I have been forced to life. The life never stopping with curses and poverty while also being the most powerful and rich. A life no boy should have to life. A life with no mother and father, sure there was my parents but they didn't act like they were my mum and dad. They acted like they had been… ordered to look after me, raise me, clothe me, feed me.

And now… now I have been to court with the Ministry, been sentenced, and have been forced, again, to live my life as others want me to. Sure, this was a life IU wanted to lead but still, I wanted to decide how to live my life. Not hand my life to someone else to play puppets with. To dress up or down, to make happy or sad and everything else.

It just wasn't fair how that there are thousands of really bad people and I was frowned upon because of my childhood, how I was raised, how my parents made me be, how society and war and… everything molded me to be. Someone who was dark, secluded, scared, scarred, a bully….

I don't really, and I mean really, know who I am. I just know who I've been, who people want me to be and I guess in some ways that's a good thing. Not ever having to find out if I'm good or bad, smart or dumb, friendly or unfriendly, what I don't like and what I do like etc. I guess it could be easier to keep like that, I probably should. And I will, just for a little while at least, just until everything's _good. _

"Great Luna. Just great."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, The POV will be…. Jack's today. I don't know where this chapter came from, I was planning on doing something light hearted and Fremione-ish today but this just came out through my fingers and into the keys. I swear I didn't mean it.

J.L.-

I could see the happiness and life in her eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. I wonder if it's true. I guess it is, considering.

Two days ago I wouldn't of ever believed in such nonsense, but now, I've changed. I've become better. Through feelings and emotions. I just don't know how to control them, how to change them into something…. positive. Something right and good.

He won't be happy with me. The one who sent me. The one who I have been given orders to follow. The ultimate judge. The only one who CAN judge and judgment day is coming. I just don't know how far away it is or how long it'll take to get here.

To me.

He scares me. I am a God fearing man because I know that I'll be sent to the deepest, darkest corners of Lucifer's abode but He is a lot more….. powerful than God. Sure, God is the creator the damner but He is the ultimate destructor the ultimate top dog. More frightening than Lord Voldemort, more tempting than the deepest wish of a heart, more jealous than anything else in existence. Nothing could ever amount to his power, strength, magic, temptation, and scorn.

He just….. only a very few people knew about him, knew his power, knew that every second of their pitiful, undeserving life was in danger even if they tried to feel safe in different spaces. I was one of the people who did know, obviously. I was never alone, never could be. He is always watching, always has been, always will be. He can never be stopped, which is why I haven't felt safe since I found out.

The day I turned thirteen my father came to me and told me everything. How He was the ultimate destroyer, how He created magic in the early days of existence, how even God and Lucifer feared Him. How if you wanted to live you should pray to and love only Him. How if you worship any other more than Him you'd die, a very long, painful, tortured death. He told me who He was.

He is my father. The man who raised me, fed me, clothed me, taught me how to live my life. I've known this information for five years now and everyday it eats me up just that little bit more. He taught me his ways, his mind set. People fear me for being what the Ancient Greek's would call a demi-god. What others would call a freak, an abomination.

I didn't want to be who I am, but I had to be. I had to be who I am or my father will destroy all that is good and right and replace it with the likes of Voldemort and Lucifer.

The only good thing about knowing this is that I'm prepared. I have _friends _that will help me. For example I have Lucifer. He has sworn to me that he will help me, will rebel against my father with me. Even though Lucifer just wants to take His place. I'll deal with that slight dilemma later though, he won't ever be stronger than me. I can kill with a blink of an eye. I can bring life back in a click of my fingers. It's not fun, not hard either though. It hurts. To resurrect someone takes a great deal of power. It rips apart of me with it, which is why I hate doing it. I need every good piece of me I can get. I never want to be like my father, never, even though I plan to take his place. I'm hoping that I can make this world that we are forced to live in a good, just and right one. A home of angels, of hope and her.

Hermione could fit quite easily there. Which is why I have been sent to retrieve her, but there is only one way to get her to my father and that is a gruesome and horrific one. And she has to be willing. I don't know how I'm going to do that but I wish I didn't have to. She's happy, any fool could see that, that Weasley boy is good for her. He makes her whole. I wish I could do that for her, be her savior, her only salvation.

I don't know how or when but I've…. gathered feelings for her. I've felt unbearable, unconditional, unexplainable, irritating, unacceptable, intolerable _love_ for her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, I'm on a role aren't I? You should all be sooooo proud of me.

Thanks to the reviews, especially Penfire and iloveromance2011. You two made my day with your encouraging words, helpful advice and for just reviewing on a bad day.

But anywayz….. today it's going to be in Hermione's POV. Enjoy.

H.G.-

I've officially decided that I love the sight of a smile on Fred's smile. It belongs there. No other expression should ever be allowed to cross his perfect pale, freckled, cheeky face. He should never change his mood from the one that makes him smile the way he did this afternoon when he saw 'the Burrow'.

I couldn't believe that Fred had just come out of the blue and helped me. All those years where he just stood in the shadows not caring, not trying, not….. anything. So why now? Why is he helping, why is he caring? Why?

"Hermione, you ok?" Fred asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah." I thought about it for a second. He would probably think it was rude and walk away but, I had to you know? "Um…. Fred? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah….."

"Um, I don't mean to pry or anything but I was just wondering, if you, by any chance…" I took a deep breath, forcing myself to be ready to spit out the question. "Are you lying to me about something?" I exhaled swiftly and watched as his face turned from curious to questioning, to frustrated, to happy, to sad all in the matter of seconds.

"Now why would you think that 'Mione?"

"'Mione? Where did that come from?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you are so secretive and because after all these years of me getting bullied you only just decided to do something!" I don't know why I was getting all defensive, I just was.

"Well, maybe I'm scared! Maybe I don't know what to do! Maybe you have no idea what's ACTUALLY happening and what I have to do! Maybe you have no idea who I am!" He finished puffing loudly due to the ferocious yelling that had started between us.

We had only _really _known each other for a day and already we've kissed, been beated up, comforted each other, trusted each other, become best friends and were now fighting! That was way too much to do in one day.

And to top it all off, I had absolutely NO idea what he was on about. Not knowing what was happening, what he has to do, and not knowing he was? Of course I knew what was happening, I was getting very badly bullied. Of course I knew what he HAD to do, absolutely nothing! He doesn't HAVE to do anything, ever. Of course I knew who he was, he was Frederick Weasley complete and utter…. complete and utter…. utter, well I don't know! Sometimes he was a hero, sometimes he was a jerk, sometimes he was the best person in the whole entire world! It depends on the circumstances. He….. he meant an awful lot to me and I wanted him to know that but as I said before, we've only _really_ known each other for a day.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Lavender's POV today. 

L.B.-  
>I couldn't. I just couldn't. My Sea. My big, strong Sea. He… he chose her. Why is it always HER? I threw a pillow at the wall.<p>

I couldn't stay, I couldn't. So, I was home bound. Bound to weep into my bed and cry myself to sleep.  
>I don't exactly know why I was crying. Sea and I had had FAR worse fight but….. but I guess this was different, or…<p>

Hermione had saved my life, along with Fred's, Professor Lupin's, his wife's, and countless others. It must've hurt, I guess. It must've taken a lot of power, a lot of strength, a lot of courage, a lot of nobility. She didn't know most of the people she saved, she just did it. She showed courage, love and forgiveness all throughout the war and I… I just basically said 'whatever'. That's what I couldn't believe the most. That was the one thing that I regretted out of the whole war. It's true we weren't exactly friends, but we weren't enemies either. I just couldn't put up with her reading and intelligence and she couldn't put up with my makeup and clothes obsessions, and I had a feeling, deep down, in our hearts we were slight friends. We may never acknowledge it, but it was definitely there.

Sea hadn't looked at me like he usually did though. He usually looked at me with love and care. Pure affection. Today he looked at me differently. He looked at me with annoyance and….. and what looked like just a friendly look. I don't know how to describe the look, but it really did look like Hermione had made my Sea _fancy_ her. She had stolen Won-Won, and now even more importantly, my Sea. What is with her? 

And it isn't just them, it was almost every guy I knew. She just had something about her, something off. And I planned on finding out what it was.

**B/N: Hey there guys! It's Lynn, with the penname iLoveRomance2011. (Which I think I need to change ASAP) This is my first time ever beta-ing, and I'm excited that it's with this story . So, please send us a review, yes? It would make my day . And, If you are looking for a beta, I'm available so PM me, alright? Thanks!**

**-Lynn**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys. As you could probably see iLoveRomance2011 (Lynn) a fellow reader of my story (which I'm sooooo excited about, I can't believe so many of you like my story!) beta-ing the last chapter, which I completely forgot to tell you about until now.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been, and I really don't know how, obsessed with Skandar Keynes. You know, Edmund from Narnia, well yeah. I basically just woke up one morning and found that I was totally obsessed with him, so yeah. Sorry about that. I'll try harder next time to update while flicking through Google images, fan sites and watching his movies. *Face palms* I need to… do something.

But anywayz… just a vent. Again sorry, you probably didn't want to read or know about that.

So, yeah….. Fred's POV today.

F.W.-

I… I can't believe what I just said. I just basically told her that I'm not really… me, well at least I'm not who she thinks I am.

I really wouldn't blame her if she just walked away. To her that must've sounded like I was calling her stupid and that I didn't trust her enough to tell her what/ who I am, which I do. I just don't trust myself to not hurt her beyond repair while telling her.

She had enough issues because of the war as it was, but for her to learn that she had been brought to this curse-dream thingy, where she believed she was always in- from birth- that would totally destroy her. Well, it would if I told her in one go, but if I told her gradually….. that may be a different story all together.

I stepped away from her and sat down on the green grass surrounding us. She sat down too, she didn't step closer though.

"I'm…. I'm sorry, 'Mione. I…. didn't mean to, it's just so much. I want you to be happy, I want to be happy, I want Jack to stop, I want… well, I want a lot of things to change, but I guess I can't change the world. At least not the way I want to." Yeah, like saving the wizarding world from You-Know-Poo, or saving Hermione from the dangers that are sure to come, saving her from the angers she has already endured, the ones she has to bear for the rest of her life like what that bitch, Bellatrix, did to her, how she tarnished her, how she made Hermione think she was below us.

"I'm sorry too, I mean, it has been… quite an…. eventful, I guess you could say, day with everything that's happened with Jack." She sounded so defeated, so miserable, so Percy like, so bookish, so smart, so….. so certain.

Maybe, just maybe, I could. "Hmm, I think we're going to have to change that."

"What do you mean?"

"'Mione, have you ever wondered if things in books could come true?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes, I guess."

"What about the books you showed me today? The ones with Hogwarts, magic, Professors, centaurs and stuff?"

"Well, yes. They're my favorite fantasies."

"What's your favorite part?"

"Um, well…." she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Oh, come on. We've got, what, another 50 minutes until you get picked up?"

"Well, I guess it's the parts from 'Ginger Boy'.

"I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, stop it. You great big…. prat!" She yelled defensively.

"Oh, I'm cut 'Mione. I'm really cut."

We just sat there for a couple of seconds, listening to the silence and enjoying each other's company. It made me think of the time I had first told 'Mione I loved her.

_We had been sitting next to the forbidden forest after a day of Christmas present opening, eating and snowball fighting just staring into the distance. I had absolutely no idea I was going to tell her I loved her, it just happened but she didn't respond anyway. She just sat there still looking off into the distance. After about two minutes I realized that she was staring at Ron; just looking at him with complete wonder and awe in her eyes. She didn't even hear me. _

That's when I fully realized that I _did _love her. I loved her with all my heart and soul. She was the laughter to my day, the warmth to my heart, my safety with what would come ahead; what the war would bring, what You-Know-Poo would do. How I would die. How Lavender, Remus, Tonks and everyone else would die, how 'Mione would save us all using some sort of power, spell or potion. To tell you the honest truth I really did not care. She brought me back while she had tears in her eyes, while her mouth murmured my name, while her soul prayed that I would not die, while the feel of her flesh on mine was desperate as she tried everything in her power to stop me from forgetting this world, this life.

She always said that she fancied Ron and I think that she thought she _did_ always fancy him but, I know and I mean really, _really_ know, she deep down loved me back. She_ had_ to. She had to love me back, I loved her too much that she couldn't….. she couldn't not.

She couldn't just forget either. Her mind has always been full of kindness and warmth, she would never stop remembering us. She would cling onto the happiness, the hope, which is why I needed to show her who she really is.

"With the 'Ginger Boy' do you….. have you ever had this feeling it was, you know, real?" I asked.

"Well, um, I've hoped, I guess but it'd be stupid of me to think it was actually real. Reality is nothing like that. In the 'Ginger Boy' there is love, happiness, and….. and trust between two people. In reality that…. that just doesn't happen. I wish it did but…. but there just isn't. People have tried, and been unsuccessful, trust me I know. It just….. reality doesn't….. it just doesn't happen."

**B/N: Thanks again everyone! I hope you all like this:) **

**Love,**

**Lynn**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, sorry, sorry that I haven't updated! Life's been blissfully hectic lately.

Hermione's POV today! Enjoy!

H.G.-

Reality…. reality is hurtful and will leave you wanting to be ignorant and dead most of the time. It…. It doesn't bring happiness. It brings death and destruction and….. and war. Like the war at… at…. at where? My mind is trying to bring forth the information I so desperately try to unearth, but my subconscious doesn't want me to. I feel as if I was about to jump of a cliff, with all the adrenaline feelings running through me, and the suspense of it all, but also that I'm safe and warm in my bed at home.

Home….. I would love to be home. Not my house but at my _real_ home. A home back in England. A home that no one bad can ever invade, nothing could happen, but now that I'm _here, _in Australia I… I guess that there has been some good but there has been much more bad shaking of my world; shaking my world with big, heavy thumping boots that brought fear and cruelty treading in it's wake.

"Hermione… it isn't that bad. I promise. Things like dreams can happen too. They're not impossible! What is one thing that you would love to happen but think is impossible?" Fred said in reply to my gloomy reply.

"Um… I guess… to see someone…. run around the school yard….. singing a weird, wacky song that two year olds sing." I finished rather hesitantly.

"Ok then." And Fred bolted.

He ran all through the school yard singing nursery rhymes. Nursery rhymes such as humpty-dumpty, rain-rain-go-away, and head-shoulders-knees-and-toes. I didn't know why but I felt surprised that he knew them. I felt as if he _shouldn't_ know them. As if he was from some far away planet that spoke of different, unfamiliar things to young children. Something like… a warlock's hairy heart, stories of brothers finding different magical instruments. Stories that would amaze and fascinate me to no end.

He was still running by the time I had a thought. A rather curious thought it was. What if. What if is a very strong, hopeful, majestic and very, very terrifying thing. So what if what Fred was saying was true? What if there really was a way to be truly happy in reality?

P.S. please vote my twin exchange monthly challenge story: Love, Storm Clouds and Spring. Would really appreciate it ! J

**Beta's note: I am so terribly sorry, all! Don't blame the lateness of this chapter on Fred Weasley Watcher, blame it on me:/ I have been so busy it's insane, and I haven't had time to beta until now. So sorry, guys!**

**-Lynn**


	16. Chapter 16

Haven't gotten any reviews in a while. Would really appreciate it if you could maybe spend just a couple of seconds to write a review. It really doesn't take that long, you can do it on a desktop, laptop, iPod or mobile. Maybe on other different electronic devices aswell. It's not hard.

Please vote for my twin exchange monthly challenge story: Love, Storm Clouds and Spring. Would mean a lot to me! And if three people do I promise that I'll update twice in one day (review the chapter or PM if/ when you do)! If more than five I'll update three times in one day! If more than five I'll update not only three in the one day but also two more that week! Well, there's some incentive for you so go do, please!

And once again thank you to my beta for beta-ing my work! You're great!

Jack's POV today!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

J.L.-

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, you nimrod! Who doesn't know this? It's not hard to pray, especially when you're Catholic!" I yelled.

The boy in front of me flinched away from my voice. I didn't mean to be angry but this _newcomer, _Malfoy, was completely useless!

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I will try harder." Malfoy said with a snarl and what sounded like a disobedient tone.

Nobody disobeys me. I am the son of the Almighty. I will be the Almighty's successor in the centuries to come, albeit the Almighty himself does not know that.

"What was your name again Malfoy?" I said in a more calm and relaxed volume.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and one of the best of Slytherin." He said with a slightly mocking and a 'I-know-something-you-don't' sort of smile.

"One of the best of Slytherin you say? Are you the heir? I think not. Are you the most skilled? Again, not likely. Are you the most loyal? No. You are only a very meager being that is now under my control and command! You will do as I ask when I ask how I ask and you will do it with a attitude that I would approve of!" I yelled into his face.

He, this time, did not flinch away or keep his arrogant demeanor. He just stood there, slightly taller then me, and stared blankly at me as if I was nothing more than a mere child and he the reluctant supervisor.

"If I may, Jack? How would you know if I was the most skilled, the most loyal, the most talented or anything else of the such? Unlike you I am no mudblood. I am of pureblood descent and will remain in my proper position. I will not rank myself with the rest of the bumbling fools that you have somehow titled under the category of 'wizard', although I have no idea why, and reduce myself to that level. I will carry myself with as much pride and wisdom as I usually do and will not be bullied into submission by someone such as you." He finished with a quick nod of his head in my direction and walked off into the distance.

He walked off toward Fred and Hermione, in fact.

Fred and Hermione had yet to realize that we were still on the school grounds and were talking in a pleasant, comfortable way that I so dearly envied.

Draco Malfoy will not and can not be so stupid as to think that he could actually get away with that could he? First he had the nerve to talk back to me and now he was just walking off toward the two victims (as myself and my recruits had recently started to call them)!

But, was curious, was that once he reached them they did not do anything like run away or threaten to hurt him but Hermione actually hugged him and led him to where they were sitting. How did Malfoy, the damned (of my own choosing of course, I am the son of the one that chooses what witch or wizard goes to what type of afterlife or eternal life, depending on your religion) find a way to get that type of reaction from those two? And how can I do it?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I am SO, SO, SO sorry! I know that my excuses are not even worth you're guys time but I do have majorly valid reasons as to why I was unable to write. Well, I did write, just not this…. For example, I've been in and out of court, depression (well, didn't really get out of that), self harm, self loathing etc. etc. I won't bore you with the details, though. Just know that if you are reading this I am so sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

Draco's POV today!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

D.M. –

"Hermione. Fred." I said with a curt nod towards both of them.

It's not fair! I don't care if I sound like a small child crying over an unwanted Christmas present or something of the like, because it isn't! It, just quite simply, isn't. Those….idiotic, bloody…. TRAITORS had me, of all people, sent in this delusion to help. Apparently I have to tell Fred how to access Hermione's subconscious by going through her love of books and learning and…. I think it was…. guns (apparently a muggle weapon ?). Well, I have half a mind not to. It's not my problem, but still… Shouldn't Fred know to use things like this. I mean, it's his fiancée! Hermione would _always _use books in some way for everything she ever does. Shows how rubbish of a fiancée he is.

I hope I'm not rubbish for her… what with her beautiful almost white hair, innocent face and gorgeous smile. The most beautiful fascinating, wise, light in soul and innocence, and….fierce bird I ever could possible meet. She was the one person who even tried to help me when father was sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban, when mother was shunned by all and exiled herself into the muggle community, leaving me nothing but the clothes on my back, the money in my pocket and my wand.

She let me sleep under her roof, helped find me a job, but most importantly, re-work out the rights and wrongs using what I feel as a more secure and…. globally accepted basis for it. Which is why it's so hard to go back to how I used to be, with the horrendous displays of tormenting, and what can only be called selfish bastardry.

In the name of Merlin's pants! I had just used to word 'mudblood' for crying out loud! I haven't used that foul word in years and I hate that I have to now but, I guess, that for the beautiful Luna's sake I'd try to be that prat again to the best of my ability…. As much as I can without hurting her, because I know I will. I just hope I don't fall back into it for good again….

If I do, the things I'd do would absolutely disgust her. She'd think it was vile. That I was vile. She'd think I would be what Hermione so helpfully informed me that I was in our third year, 'a foul, evil little cockroach!'

"What are you doing here Draco?" Weasley asked.

"Fred? Who is this?" Hermione asked right after.

Only then, when there was no war, pain and sorrow, did I see how 'in sync' they were with each other. They never seemed to separate into two different beings, but seemed to rather stay as one body eternally connected. Not in an overly intimate way, just kind of…. _together._ It was, actually, quite startling and entertaining to see. They seemed to always have contact whether it be by gaze, words, touch or even just how Hermione would pull her hair back behind her ear absent mindedly as Fred's hair would flop forward at the same time. They seemed symmetrical, parallel even but also ever twined together, and completely opposite. It was sickenlly sweet.

Something I wanted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: hey, I'm going to try something new to motivate me . I'm gonna start saying when the next update is gonna be. Maybe once a week…..hmm… *thinks*….. maybe…. Anywayz, thank you for all the nice feedback, I only just kinda, well, figured out what I wrote in my last A/N, so yea… should've censored my speech… sorry. Anywayz, Hermione's POV today enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.G-

A scarily pale and blonde boy walked towards us from the other side of the school. Hmmm, haven't seen him before….. must be new.

"Fred, who is this?" I asked.

Fred looked at me again and answered, "Um, Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. He's, um, my distant cousin…. from like, centuries ago though, so it doesn't _really_ count. Thank God, I'm not actually related to him though, eh? Imagine having to look like _that_?" He added jokingly.

I looked towards the pale boy, Draco, he seemed deep in thought. Well, he looked in pain actually. That and he looked familiar, maybe Fred and he did look a bit alike. Where else would I know him from, than Fred's face?

God, I love that. His face. So…. I don't even know. With all the words out there none of them fit the description properly. They all seem too immature, childish even.

Draco shook his head. "Um, well actually, I need to talk to you Fred. It's urgent. The Outsiders sent me." His voice sounded desperate, rushed. As if he was witnessing his mother's death.

"The Outsiders?" Fred asked.

Draco nodded swiftly.

Outsiders? What did that mean?

"Ah, Hermione, could you excuse me for a second?" Now Fred possessed Draco's desperation filled voice… hmmm, maybe I shouldn't like this Draco dude.

"Um, ok? Hurry back, though?" I asked.

"Of course, 'Mione! Would never do the opposite." He said with a beyond gorgeous half smile on his beautiful face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

A/N: hey, sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to update more regularly and I'm having a beyond bad day. Anyways, you guys know the drill: Read, Review, List!

Next update: if not tomorrow then the day after, ok?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: hullo, hullo, hullo! How are we all? Good? That's good! Me? Oh, well all your guys pm's and reviews made my day! Thank you! I'm actually happy! Wow! Not a usual feeling . Anywayz, um, I'm starting these two new stories: 'Hogwarts has a Band!' and 'This ain't a fairytale', and I would really appreciate if you guys all checked them out and tell me if I should continue with them. Thanks if you do

Next update: Saturday, Sunday or Monday.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SCENES THAT MAY CAUSE PERMANENT MENTAL SCARRING AND HINDERING OF BELIEFS, SUCH AS HOW THEY SEE THE WORLD. All of Hermione's POV will show what happened and if you do not wish to read it, don't worry, you don't have to. It is not completely vital to the story that you learn what happened in this way. It will be explained later in the story but without such explicit and specific details. AND I'M MOVING THE RATING UP.

Fred's and Hermione's POV today. Enjoy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

F.W.-

We walked away from Hermione. I really didn't want to but I know that Draco can help me, and that means that I let him. I need to put the fact that I almost completely despise Draco aside and bring Hermione's issue to the front. She's the first priority. Not anything else.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

He turned his head away and stared at the ground. "Guns and books. That's how to help her." He spat out.

"Wait what? Guns? Books? What do you mean?"

But there was a loud piercing scream that penetrated the afternoon air. A female scream.

I searched swiftly for Hermione but couldn't find her.

The scream sounded again.

"Hermione!" I yelled. I started to run over to where we were sitting before, with Draco hot on my heels. Those seconds were a nightmare for me. A disastrous, hideous, bloody nightmare! I hate that jerk of a prick! Why? Why is Hermione's dream like this? What hasn't she told me? What haven't I picked up?

"Fred! Please, help me!" She screamed. "Please."

"Hermione! Where are you?" I was looking in every direction, trying to see even the tiniest trace of her. Where was she? What are they doing to her?

"Fre—" The rest turned into an almighty, blood curdling scream.

Tears were streaming down my face. I probably couldn't of seen her through the tears even if she was sitting right in front of me.

"Fred, she's over there." Draco said.

"Where?"

He grabbed me by the shirt and ran. He didn't waste any time. He lead me over to behind the crate 'Mione and I had cleaned ourselves up at this morning.

She was laying on her stomach on the ground, with her shirt ripped open so that her back was exposed. Her bra had been flung to the side and she had blood flowing in a heavy stream out of her back. Her front also steam to have blood. She was trying desperately not to cry, not to scream, not to look fragile and broken although it was perfectly clear that she was beyond the point of broken. Way past it.

"What have you done to her?" I yelled.

Jack looked at me from his position next to her ear, he seemed to of been whispering something in her ear. "Awwww, Freddie's crying. Hermione," He looked back down to her, "you're not crying, are you? How come he is? Maybe he just isn't strong enough. Maybe he could've stopped what just happened. Maybe he couldn't of…." He sneered at me. "Draco, get over here."

"What did you do to Hermione?" Malfoy asked.

"You need never worry about that, Draco. Just come. We have work to do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.G-

I watched Fred and Draco walk away. What I didn't see, however was Jack's hands come around my mouth and drag me back, so that I landed on the ground. He then dragged me around to the back of the crate. What….why?

David then picked me up and gently laid me down on the ground so that I was facing up.

"Jack, wh-" I began. I couldn't finish though, because Jack had ripped off my shirt with his bare hands. I whimpered slightly. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of breaking.

Jack then got on his knees and leaned his head over me and bit off my bra. He actually used his teeth to rip off my bra. I was incredulous.

"Mmmm, this should be fun." He whispered. I tried to move away but he grabbed onto my the inside of my thighs and pulled me back down. "Do as I say, Hermione dearest." He licked down my chest and stomach. He moaned and moved his head up so that it was inline with mine. "You are so beautiful. You're like a goddess, I swear. Maybe you could be mine….." He murmured.

"Get off me." I said.

He laughed. "I don't think so Hermione. You're too exquisite for that. You have no idea, do you? The beauty that you possess….. " He groped my breasts and licked down again. He bit down. He bit so hard that blood started to form at the top of my skin. I could see the red droplets that looked so much like tears slide down my skin and onto the pavement. It was supposed to scare me, I know, but it calmed me instead. It was so beautiful. So pretty.

He pushed me back. Far back. My head hit the brick wall behind me. I felt extremely dizzy and tired. I wonder if he knew that was a blessing.

He turned me over so that my back was exposed. I looked to the side and realized that his gang had gone. He must've told them to leave before, I guess. Hmm…weird.

"Now, I promise this is gonna hurt, ok, Hermione? I promise it will." Jack all but laughed.

A searing hot piece of metal was then plunged into the confines of my back. It was being moved to form letters.

It felt familiar, as if it had been done before. My forearm started to ache. I knew nothing was there and that there was most likely a blade being dug into my back by Jack and that I should be focusing on that but I just couldn't. I looked down to my forearm and saw the word 'mudblood' forming before my eyes. It didn't hurt, per say. It seared, and pained, yes, but it was a good hurt. It let me stop thinking. It felt nice, almost.

Jack must've realized that my back wasn't being such a big issue for me because he plunged the blade in deeper. Which was ok with me. Although, it did hurt. I screamed. I screamed words. Words that I no longer know the formation of. I no linger know what I said or how I said it. I just know that I did say them.

Jack seamed more than pleased at my reaction. He walked over to my ear and crouched down. "You liked that for quite a while, didn't you? Interesting….maybe I could help you with your….needs more often then." He whispered and stood up.

"What have you done to her?" Fred's sad, stern voice asked. I could tell he was crying even before I looked at him.

Awwww, Freddie's crying. Hermione," He looked back down to me, "you're not crying, are you? How come he is? Maybe he just isn't strong enough. Maybe he could've stopped what just happened. Maybe he couldn't of…." He sneered at Fred. "Draco, get over here."

"What did you do to Hermione?" Malfoy asked.

"You need never worry about that, Draco. Just come. We have work to do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoA/N: ok, not so happy with this chapter… then again, not so happy about the scenario.

Next update. Monday, or Tuesday. Wednesday at the latest.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: hello. How are we all? Good? That's great! Now, if you're all so wonderfully happy and have ok-ish emotions at the current moment, would you mind if you could please review? I'm not getting much…. :( or any really….. :'(

George's POV today! A new one I know…., Draco's and Hermione's.

Next update: once I get three reviews.

Enjoy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

G.W.-

"Freddie? Can you hear me? Please? I… I need you….." I whispered. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I spoke into Fred's ear. I got him back! I got him back from death and….. and now….. why? I hate this! I need him. Hermione and Fred have been there for a year now! So much has happened…

McGonnagal says that it would've only been a day at most in there but… but it's my wedding day, for crying out loud!

Fuck! Me… marrying…. without Fred here. No, it cant happen. We'll just have to put the ceremony on hold until Fred and Hermione get back. Until we can find a way to get them back. We sent Draco there over three months ago. Why isn't he bringing them back? Can't Fred and Draco just kill her then themselves already? Its not like its actually going to kill her or them in real life so…. why?

This isn't supposed to be happening. Fred and I should be marrying Hermione (him) and Angelina (me) in the same ceremony! We've always did everything together! We'd lost our virginity to the same girl at the same time, for crying out bloody loud! Does that not spell something out?

"Please….. please Fred….."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

D.M.-

"No. Piss off." I replied to Jack, and I walked away. I'm over him. I don't think I could stand the sight of him for another moment. I just kept walking. Out of the school Hermione had dreamed up and into the surrounding neighborhood.

Weird…. How come it's this excruciatingly precise? How come it continues outside the school? Shouldn't there just be nothingness? But then again, what is nothingness? It wouldn't be blackness or darkness. It would be different, I guess. Maybe this is nothingness. Well, I guess, only God knows.

"Um, excuse me, Draco?" I heard a girl ask as she walked up to me.

"Uh…..yeah?"

"I was just, um, wondering if I'd ever get to actually, um, see you again, um, properly, I mean." She questioned.

"Uh… what?"

"Well, you did have sex with me a couple nights ago and you said you'd, um, call and you, well, didn't." She said while blushing scarlet.

"Oh, um, you're…..?"

"Ashleigh York. Remember?"

"Um….. no?"

"Of course not. You really were quite drunk, weren't you?" She seemed absolutely peeved.

'What happened to the nervous, stuttering girl?' I thought.

I looked at her, and I mean actually, properly looked at her. She was hot, that's for sure. Very hot. You could tell that she was athletic. She was perfectly toned and blonde. Typical bimbo look mixed with Aussie teenager, mixed with brat of the century. That about summed it up. A bit young though…..i know that Hermione's dream had reversed us all to our 13 or 14 year old selves but, seriously? She couldn't be more than 12. Too young to be sleeping around and drinking, right? And all that makeup she wore….. wow, she could've looked better with a cake smeared across her face. I had no doubt what so ever that she would've looked a lot better without makeup….. or clothes… and lying underneath me. Not as good as Luna though….. never as good as her.

"Yeah," I said. I started to scratch the back of my head and grimace to get a more authentic 'I never want to see you again' look, "I must've been. Sorry. I don't doubt that you were brilliant, though. And no, we're not going to ever again."

"Why not?" She shrieked.

I looked around trying to make sure not too many people were now staring at us. "Um, because I've….. found someone else?"

Pfft, I doubt she's as anywhere as good as me! Ditch her, come with me." She demanded.

Self-confident, much?

"Um, well you see…" I started. 'What's something that'd steer her off course?' I thought. "Um,….. it's kinda a guy and not a girl…?" I said….wow, that was well, wow. Bad.

"Oh," Her face screwed up, "Eww, that's gross. Bye." And she walked off.

Um, ok? Well, at least she's gone.

I looked around and saw a guy walking towards em with a sort of half smile on his face. Oh, no! Fuck, he is NOT going to ask me. No! He isn't, he isn't… think optimistically Draco…optimistically. Happy thoughts…happy…um, chocolate, Luna, Potter screaming in agony…..

"Um, hi, I heard that…. and I promise I wasn't eaves dropping it's just that she was kinda loud…and I heard that you were gay….. and I was wondering, maybe, you'd like to…..well, I'm gay too and I just wanted to, um, well mayb-"

"Ok, no. I just told her that so that she'd leave me alone. I'm not actually gay."

"Oh, ok." He blushed. "Well, um ok, this is embarrassing. I'm just going to go…..now….."

"Good idea." I said as I started walking again.

God, I'm going back to that school. At least there I didn't get this type of shit. God…..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

F.W.-

"Hermione! Are you ok? What did he do to you? Are you hurt? Can you move?" I know I shouldn't of said that at such a fast pace, but I couldn't help it. I loved her so bloody much…

"Fred, no, I cant move but ill be ok….. just not today. And yes, I am very badly hurt, I'm just not sure how yet, and I don't think I can tell you what he did to me yet. Maybe later." She said.

"Hermione…. I love you." I whispered.

I needed her to know. I needed her to see how much I cared. I needed her. I just wish that she could know. I doubted she could EVER know how I truly felt about her, and how powerful and strong it truly was. I don't think it would be possible.

"I love you too Fred….. I think." She murmured right before she blacked out.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you so much." I said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: thanks for the reviews Three POVs today. Hermione's, George's, and Draco's

Next update: under a week from now, ok?

WARNING: THIS STORY IS GETTING DARK. MAJORLY DARK. NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF, lets say…. 15 AND UP TO READ.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoH.G.-

"Fred, no, I cant move but ill be ok….. just not today. And yes, I am very badly hurt, I'm just not sure how yet, and I don't think I can tell you what he did to me yet. Maybe later." I tried to stay calm, I tried to stay ok, for him. Even though all of the pain is coming in waves, whereas before it was a good pain now it's just pain. Bad pain. Hot, searing, hurting pain. I tried to stay calm, I tried to stay ok, for him. Even though all of the pain is coming in waves, whereas before it was a good pain now it's just pain. Bad pain. Hot, searing, hurting pain.

"Hermione…. I love you." He whispered.

And I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed. A strange bed.

"Hermione?" I heard Fred say.

"Um, yeah?" I replied trying to look around for him, when I realized I was in my room. I was lying in my bed.

"I'm here." He chuckled.

"Oh," I said as I saw him sitting right beside me, well almost behind me really. He was sitting, legs crossed, on the ground next to my head board.

"I love you Hermione." He said with a broad grin on his face.

"Not what I needed to her, Fred." I said.

"I'm…. I'm sorry?" he said in more than a question than a statement.

His face suddenly fell, leaving complete despair etched into it.

Yeah, I kinda thought I did love him, but I'm not ready to tell him that. I'm not ready for it to get harder. Harder to go to bliss.

"Fred, can you leave me alone for a couple of seconds?" I asked.

He stood up and walked out of the room with tears streaming down his face. He slammed the door behind him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I tried to stand and was surprised when I could, without pain, with ease even. I stood dup and walked over to the mirror. I turned around so that my back faced it. The words : 'MINE~J.L.', were etched into my back. They looked red and raw. I then looked down onto my forearm, the word: 'mudblood' was there. Mudblood? From the books? How….Why?

But to tell the honest truth, even though I was scared and befuddled, I near almost didn't care.

I walked across the room and picked up a pair of scissors off my desk.

And is stuck them into my skin, like Jack had done.

I didn't hold it in for as long, nor did I wrote any words. Instead I drew something. A lightning shaped scar. I don't know why. I just did.

I let out a moan. I thought it would've been painful, it would've brought tears to my eyes, but I was wrong. The moan was one of pleasure. The adrenaline running through my body was good. It turned the bad thoughts into good pain. All I focused on was the beautiful blood cascading down my arm. The pain that was in my arm. The way the sharp edge was running across my arm, deep.

Then I collapsed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoG.W.-

"Harry! Harry! Help me!" I screamed as I was trying to hold down Hermione as she kicked and screamed. I barely registered the fact that Harry arrived a few seconds later. He basically jumped on top of Hermione and gave her a big hug while straddling her. I knew he was trying to restrain her so that she stopped thrashing herself about but it did look like he was trying to comfort her also.

Fred had tears streaming down his face and was screaming also. He was trying his hardest to grab hold of Hermione, her hand, arm, leg anything. He was begging for something to stop as she kept on screaming an all mighty, blood curdling scream that held both her screaming out Fred's name, Jack's name, her plea of help, her beg of what was happening to her to stop and just a scream, really. Harry and I were both crying and trying our hardest to get Fred to hold onto her and for her to stop thrashing.

It took us two solid days to stop them. No breaks, rest or stops. Just pure terrifying pain. Hermione had new words and symbols come across her body and they had both bled quite a lot. When Fred calmed down Hermione also seemed to but she was calmed to an almost scary happiness. It only added to the frightful sight when she started drawing a lightning shaped scar on her right arm with her left hand's index finger as blood poured out from where she touched and there was also an angry red opening that the blood had sprouted from, but she looked as if she was happy. Fred was crying again but he wasn't touching Hermione and wasn't trying.

Of course, the wedding had to be called off and Angelina, thankfully, being the angel she was said that we'd wait until Fred and Hermione woke up.

After the incident with Hermione and Fred Luna suggested that we always had someone in the room with them and Draco. 'Like shifts' she had said in her almost- not there type of voice. It seemed sensible enough so we all agreed. Draco hadn't yet had any incident like the other two but his facial expression kept changing. It was weird.

As if they really were dreaming a nightmare but a nightmare that was too hard to escape or wake up from. A nightmare that we all had to live through, whether we knew what it was about or not.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

D.M.-

I got back to Hermione and Fred to see Fred kneeling next to her unconscious body and him crying over it. I wasn't sure if it was tears of happiness or sadness though. It scared me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Fred stood up and whirled around to face me with a brutal punch to my face. "Oh, sorry. I didn't really check to see who it was. I just kind of reacted." He said feebly.

I looked down to where he had once again sat down next to Hermione and saw Fred's bloody arm and the bloody Stanley knife next to him. "Fred? What did you do?" I asked warily.

"I…. I don't know. I just did."

I looked over to Hermione's form and saw more blood and how she was shirtless with what looked to be words on her back.

"Did….did you…. do that to her?"

"No!" He said as he charged towards me, and punched me again.

I punched back, as he cried and practically begged for me to kill him. "No, I will not fucking kill you. Get over it." I said, walking off.

I walked off to the school gates. I wasn't going out there again, but nor did I particularly like the idea of staying in there, so I just kind of bordered.

"Um, excuse me?" I looked to see a woman that I had seen before. Someone to do with Hermione.

"Ahh, yes?"

"Do you know my daughter, Hermione Granger?" She asked.

"Ahh, yes, why?"

"Could you, maybe, tell me where she is?"

"I could."

"May I know?" "Follow me," I said reluctantly.

I led Mrs. Granger (who I worked out I saw from one of Hermione's photos that sat in her parent's lounge room) to where Hermione and Fred sat. Fred had put on his jacket so that I could no longer see any blood on him that didn't look as if it came from Hermione.

"My, God!" I heard Mrs. Granger gasp as she ran ahead of me to reach her daughter.

Fred looked up. "Mrs. Granger?" He asked.

"Y-ye-yes." She stammered.

"Can you help me take 'Mione home, please? I'm so scared." He said while new tears came to his eyes.

I walked over and tried to take Hermione from his arms but was stopped by his hold on her only becoming tighter. "Please, Fred. Let me take her. She's my friend too, and you know you aren't stable at the moment."

Mrs. Granger looked at me. "Her friends?"

I returned the look as I picked up her daughter's fragile, unconscious body. "Yes. Her friends." I replied as tears started to form in my eyes.

"How….How did this happen?" She asked me after looking at the now crying mess of Fred Weasley that could barely hold his own weight as he tried to stand up.

"I don't know, Mrs. Granger, but I plan to find out." I said.

Fred came over and gripped Hermione's hand as he walked along beside me as Hermione's now terrified mother led us to her car.

We all piled in and drove to the house I have now come to know so well, and I got out with Fred opening up or moving anything in my way as I took Hermione to her room and placed her in her bed, and brought the sheets up, as soon as the car stopped.

Fred then sat down next to her head board and held her hand. I walked out, before I did something similar.

"How-how did you know where her room was?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Fred knew where it was." I improvised.

"And how did he?"

"He's her boyfriend." Not too far from the truth, I guess.

Mrs Granger just stared at me blankly. "And….and did he do that to her?"

"He would never. He loves her too much." I replied as I walked back through the house to sit outside Hermione's bedroom door and listen to Fred crying, and most likely self-harming again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

It had been three days by the time I heard Fred stop crying and start to talk. I then heard Hermione's voice and started to get up, when I saw Fred walk out of the room with more tears emerging and saw him slam the door behind him and collapse on the ground on the wall opposite me.

I glanced one last look at him before I tried to stand up again. I got up and walked down the hall to where Mrs. Granger was, once again, making us all dinner. "She seems to have woken up but Fred walked out crying and slamming the door so I'd say that she doesn't want to be spoken to." I paused for a moment. "Can I go speak to her first?"

Mrs. Granger nodded. "Her father should be coming home soon, he'll want to speak to her and both of you once he does." Hermione's father hadn't been home since the incident, her mother had said that he was away, doing business in Perth. That he had been gone for three moths. It sounded, to me, as if he had wanted a break, seeing as he was a dentist and dentists don't do much business travelling, did they?

"Understandable." I replied as I walked off, back to Hermione's room.

Once I got back to her door and tried to open it Fred stopped me. "She wants to be alone." He said in his now far too usual feeble voice.

"I think, at the moment, that's the worst thing for her." I replied, while stepping over him and walking through the door, letting in light. Light that showed me the last thing I wanted to see.

Something that was all to familiar to what I did.

"Hermione?" I whispered as I collapsed and crawled to where she was lying, with a bloody arm on the ground next to her desk.

Her arm still had the pair of scissors stuck in it, deep. Her head was bleeding again where it had been bleeding when we found her, three days before. She seemed to of hit her head on the desk's edge.

When she didn't respond I checked her pulse. 'Still there', I thought.

"Fred! Fred! Help me!" I yelled as I ran to the open door to see him crawling through and seeing Hermione before getting out his Stanley knife and plunging it into his arm, exactly where Hermione had hers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: please review, please? It helps me get motivated and really, I do need to know if this is getting too dark or if I should up the rating or if I should just stop. I'm so clueless at the moment as to what I'm supposed to do and the way I wan to steer this story is only going to get darker but I think that you guys probably don't want that. I also know I'm not going into as much depth as I use to so I'm going to try and do that again….

Anywayz…. Two POVs today. Harry's and Fred's.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

F.W.-

The feeling that I've lost her was only just clicking. I know that she wasn't dead, but she wanted to be. I could see it in her eyes. So what did I do? What was I suppose to do? I didn't know how to react, how to respond. She was….well, Hermione. I couldn't loose her. I'd die before she did. That was my promise to myself from that day on. I'd die before she did.

"Ahh, who's here for Miss Granger?" The doctor said.

I immediately stood up alongside Draco. "We are." He said calmly, too calmly. Sometimes I wondered about him.

"Um, we've got good news and bad news. What one do you want first?" He asked.

"Bad." I said. I didn't think I could deal with being happy for a couple of seconds and then having more sadness thrown upon me.

"Ahh, well, she lost a lot of blood and needed stitches, and she is also know not really cooperating. She's thrashing around quite a bit, even though she's unconscious still. She keeps calling for help from a Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. Do you two know either of them?"

"I'm Fred Weasley and Harry Potter is her best friend." I said while shaking. She didn't want the help, she just wanted to keep loosing blood and eventually die. I was sent here to kill here, right? So why didn't I just let her die?

Maybe because this dream may be better, nicer than her reality. She did come up with this, maybe she's had this, maybe she's had worse than this. Maybe she's just kept all of this to herself, never sharing, never confiding in anyone. Never telling anyone, not even me. Maybe she didn't love me as much as I thought she did. Maybe that's why she said that she didn't need my love right before she did this to herself. Maybe she meant that she didn't need me.

"I think she may want you both. You may go in when he arrives." The doctor said.

"Um, Harry cant come…." I said.

"Because he died a couple of months ago." Draco finished for me.

I shot Draco a thankful glance as I said, "I don't think it's really clicked for her yet that he did die."

"Um, well, ok….would you like the good news?" The doctor said after sending us a slightly pitiful glance.

"Yes please." Draco replied.

"Well, we found her other…. Wounds and was able to see that they won't cause any other problems, and stitches were also needed for the cuts on her forearm and back, they are all fine now. There will more than likely always be a scar where the words were on her forearm and back and where the scissors were in her other forearm. And the wound that you suffered," he looked towards me, "is fine, but we would also like to put some stitches in that because of it's depth and how the skin's been torn. Otherwise everything else should heal fine. But we would also like to ask you three," he looked back to not just me but both of us, "questions as to how all of these…. wounds appeared." He finished.

"We'd be more than happy to answer any questions that you have to ask us," Malfoy said, "and I'm sure Fred will be delighted to get his wound fixed as I'm sure it's affecting him greatly, well at least more than he's putting on." He said with a bittersweet smile plastered on his face.

I started to walk forward, towards the doctor when he pushed me back. "I think it'd be better if I ask you the questions, first." He said as he very intentionally looked behind me and to the cops.

Draco started to walk forward towards me. "Well then lead the way to her room."

"Happily."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.P-

It was so weird to not have Hermione here. I mean here, though, not as in physically but as in mentally, emotionally.

From what we have been able to work out Hermione's unconsciousness delirious dreames hasn't been a happy one. McGonnagal said it means that her worst fears and/or life hasn't been exactly happy. Well, I got that being around me from the age of eleven wouldn't of faired well for anyone, leaving them with too much sorrow and pain for far too long, but Hermione was always better than this. She got over Ron, for Christ's sake right after she got him back and then saw him kissing Cho. I mean, that wouldn't of been easy but she did it with dignity and honor. She did out of love for him. She also came back to all the graves at Hogwarts and brought back almost all those that died in the great battle of Hogwarts three months after it had ended. She even put the needs of others before her own and started of with complete strangers and then made her way from them, to the people that she loved so dearly, leaving Fred last. She then got engaged and had a duel with one of Voldemort's death eaters, Jack Lion, and got sent into an unconsciousness delirious dreames! She went through a hell of a lot in her six years at Hogwarts, then the year her, Ron and I spent wandering around the earth looking for horcruxes, and then through even more for the three months afterwards, and now she's been in this dream curse for a little over a year and two months, possibly going through even more. She's a tough cookie, but I doubt that even she could get through this. She…. Why didn't she tell anybody anything? Why didn't she do anything? We could've helped, couldn't we? Couldn't of I? I know I was usually busy with the whole 'defeat Lord Voldemort' thing and the depression that I was suffering because of it, but I couldn't of been so clueless could I? I mean she's one of my best friends! How did I miss it?

I had been sitting in the room with the three of them, Hermione, Fred and Draco, for about six hours just thinking, sometimes crying, sometimes reminiscing on our pasts. All of ours. Draco's and my rivalry, our differences. Hermione's and my friendship, happy times, hours spent in the library, slug club, horcrux hunting, the nights we held each other as we cried ourselves to sleep, all the help she has given me…. Fred's and my jokes, quidditch games, knocks about Ron, the hours I spent helping he and George making new products…. George. How can he cope with this? His twin is in there, getting new bruises and blood pouring from him, and wounds each day. He spends hours every day just crying and thrashing around, trying to hold onto Hermione. It scared me, so how was George coping?

I walked over to Hermione and Fred with tears in my eyes and hugged her. I just needed her hugs again. I missed them so much. Ron had gone off with another random girl, trying to get past his post-depression state, and now I had no one. Sure the Weasleys were always there to help but it wasn't the same. Things were still awkward with Ginny from when we were together and George was never not sleeping, Mrs and Mr Weasley didn't say much now on, only did what they had to then left to go to bed, (even if it was three in the afternoon) Percy was never around (him still blaming himself for Fred's death), and the two older ones were off at work again because they can't bare to see George's, or rather, Fred's face while he wasn't actually _there_, as they said in one of the fights.

We seemed to get a lot of those. Fights. That and what I guess you could call domestic violence, now that this has happened. A lot of brutal punch ups and screaming matches. Sometimes I couldn't bare staying in the Burrow, the house I had called home, just because of how bad it was. I would go to the Leaky Cauldron and sleep there fro a couple of nights and come back to a house of everybody holding each other, crying, saying that they loved each other and that they couldn't loose each other, but even though this happened about once a month, it always happened again.

I hated it.

"Hermione? Please? Come back. Help me. Please." I said as I cried into her hair, holding her close to me. "Please…."

"Harry…." She mumbled. "Help me! Please!" She then screamed.

"Hermione! Hermione! What do I do?!" I said as I held her as close to me as the laws of the universe physically allowed me to. I just stayed there, holding her, asking her what to do quietly as she thrashed around screaming for about an hour.

I saw George run in from the kitchen of the Burrow (because we were in the shed) when it first started happening. He ran straight for Fred, and held him as close to himself as I was with Hermione. Fred was only crying but Hermione was completely hysterical. She hit me about a million times, at some points drawing blood as her nails clawed me. George and I just stayed, holding two of the most important people in our lives while they went through a living hell that we couldn't ever imagine going through because we didn't even know what it was.

And we just cried.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, adds etc.

I probably should've said this a couple of chapters ago when it started to get dark but…. I just didn't, I guess. So here it is:

Many of the aspects that are going to be incorporated in the rest of this story are very real. I self harm and I'm majorly suicidal. I have been in the hospital multiple times because of it. My family are all now scared beyond belief, but not because of the fact that I might die, but because I might ruin their reputation. They even told me that point blank. I have a Fred-like figure (not my fiancée though-obviously) who does self harm because I do. It kills me to think of it, slowly each day. It's a living hell in some people's heads and it's scary. To think of what you are now able to do to yourself, of what you can do to others, how its not only affected you, how people you thought didn't/did care surprise you by caring/ not caring. You live in fear everyday as to what you're going to do, but also in indifference as to when it comes to yourself. You care about everyone else but not you, because you're nothing.

This is a very real perspective, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I really am. For once there's no sarcasm involved. I am writing a very serious, vicious, scary story to some and an unrealistic story to others. I do not shun you for seeing it as either way. I never would. Just…. be careful, ok?

If you do not wish to read more of this story or if you have stopped reading it, I thank you. I thank you for reading it to this point or any other point. I understand it might be a touchy subject for some, or a subject that some do not ever want to delve into, for their own reasons. I understand that I could've gone many directions with this story and I don't think that many would've guessed that I put what I put in here would be what I would've. From the religious beliefs to the depression stuff, this is a very discriminating story and when I started it I never thought it would turn out like this, in any stretch of my imagination. But I've grown up. I'm finally facing what is in my life and, I guess, it's reflecting in my writing. I'm, again, sorry for this.

For those of you that wish to continue reading this story, I also thank you-for the obvious reasons. I hate how people will stop reading this or how I'll gain people that'll read this because of the way it's twisting but that's their own decisions. If you do read to the end of this please, as I said, be careful, ok? Many tears have been spilt over all of the words that I have already typed into this story and the words to come. I do not ask you to be considerate for me, or pity me- that's the last thing I want- but what I do ask of you is to….acknowledge that there _is_ always someone out there ten times worse than you. Always.

Anywayz…. George's, and Hermione's POV today. Enjoy. :'(

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

G.W-

"Fred? Fred! What the bloody hell?!" I asked. I crouched down next to him.

He was in a room, one of Mrs. Granger's house's rooms. It was Hermione's room. I could usually see the complexity of how the muggle world cross over to the wizarding world in her room, from the posters that moved to the posters that didn't sitting side-by-side, or the Mars bars sitting in a open Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, complete with vomit and earthworm beans spilling out of it, but that day I only saw Fred's unconscious body laying next to Hermione's with a Stanley knife wedged into his skin far too deep to not leave a never leaving scar. I had been paining there for a couple of days but to see the wound in Fred's arm, self inflicted…. I wish I hadn't known him then. The first time in my entire life that I had wished such an unloyal, disastrous want, and I wanted to regret it. Truly, I did. But seeing him there, like that... I didn't think I ever could regret it. It was a sight that made my heart shrivel up and made my wail and shriek in disgust in a corner in the far end of the room.

I made no move to approach him, saw no reason to.

He wasn't my brother, my twin, anymore. Something so evil had to possess his body now, the joyous, merry brother of mine would never do such a thing. Would never. He is only flesh and blood to me now….

I woke up screaming, crying, blubbering, wailing as Harry hugged me as if I were his brother, I was his brother in all intents and purposes but it felt…. wrong. Too familiar, Fred used to do this. I never wanted that traitorous _thing_ in my life anymore. But in truth, I was just scared.

"What happened George?" Harry asked.

I shot my head up to look at him. Fred was the one to, normally, utter those words in this situation.

I pushed Harry off and I ran out of my bedroom. I ran and ran and ran, until I got to the pond out in the back garden.

I looked back up to the Burrow. That was my home, my childhood dream, my….family.

I looked around for something sharp. I was _not_ going to end up like Fred.

I picked up the smashed wine bottle from the muddy ground, surrounding the lake I had been standing in for moments now.

'This isn't self harm,' I thought to myself, 'this is only freeing myself', as I brought the edge down against where my heart was and wrote:

'I am myself, and no one else. I am the only me, I do not share', into my skin.

I t seared and pained, unlike Fred and Hermione I did not find joy and bliss in the pain, only pain.

I collapsed into the muddy, swirling liquid around me, face first, as blood oozed out of my chest. I wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let myself. I knew Fred was somewhere, I wasn't sure where, but I knew the person I shared a face with wasn't him, he'd changed. Maybe this would show the traitor that Fred needs to return. So what he's having a bad time? We all are. He isn't going through what Hermione is, she self harming and hating life I can understand but…. he's Fred. He can't.

I got up when my body started to crave air and saw my mother and father wailing beside me, I hadn't noticed them. Ginny stretched out her arm and gently touched my scar worthy wounds. "Why George?" She asked.

"Because I saw him. The boy that is no longer my twin." I replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.G-

I woke up to a hospital's room. Again I was on a bed. I looked down to my arm, stitches. Why? Why didn't they just let me bleed? Why not just let me lay there?

I looked up as I heard a loud bang as the door to my room opened, letting in a deathly pale and crying Fred, a Draco that looked as if he was trying his bloody hardest not to cry and a doctor with two policemen following him.

I looked back to Fred, I didn't care about the others, only Fred. I regretted saying that I didn't need him sating that he loved me, I really did, it's just that…. the more people that love me, care for me, the harder it is to leave because of guilt and I _was_ going to go. There was no doubt in my mind but I never wanted to have to look up to Earth from the depths of hell's pits to see those who I love, those who I care for mourning my death.

For surely I was going to go to Hell. The bible, itself, says so in the Old Testament. Any of those who are assorted with witchcraft and sorcery shall be condemned to Hell. No matter their deeds, although mine were bad, and I was assorted with it. Fred thinks I'm stupid but I'm not. I was perfectly aware of my nature, of my….condition, my illness. A mudblood.

I spoke to Jack for how many years? Why would Fred think that Jack would withhold that information from me? No, I know I was in a curse dream, perfectly aware. How else was I able to know straight away that Fred was who he was, about the Burrow, why my favourite books are what they are, why I got Fred's english teacher to assign those specific books, how his English teacher would know anything. I even brought McGonnagal in to prove to him, I knew for God's sake! How did he not notice?!

Did he really think I was so petty to self harm over just Jack? No. I have so much worse.

And I was over pretending. I was over being little miss clueless.

"Oh, you're awake Miss Granger?" The doctor said, looking at me.

I turned my head away from looking at Fred and towards his annoying face. "Yes, of course I am, you idiot." I said. He looked quite bewildered for a second until I cast my hand up, with my wand in pointing at him, and said a spell. "Petrificus Totalas." All three, doctor and two policemen, froze up and fell back when i cast the spell. I looked back over to the boys. "Surprised?" I asked.

Fred just started crying.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

next update: before the 5th Jan 2013


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and adding my story (and me) to your alerts and/or favorites! It really does mean a lot. Anywayz…. One pov today. Might e a bit short. Sorry guys .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

F.W.-

She…. She already knew and she didn't try to….

I hated the look she gave me when I started to cry. Like I was petty and a nuisance. I didn't understand why. One minute she loves me, the next she hates me? What? I….why?

"Hermione?" I asked as she started to stand up from the bed and rip off the stitches that were just done by cutting through them.

She let her head loll back and let out a heavy sigh of contentment."Yes, love?" She asked.

"Wait? Love? I thought you didn't need that?" I said. I saw her look over towards my still crying form and one tear leaked from her eyes as she pushed the blade in deeper. A lot deeper. "And stop fucking doing that!" I yelled as I walked over to her and pulled the blade out of her grip, and threw it across the room. "How the bloody hell did you even find that?!"

She looked up to me. Startled. "I…. I always have one." She mumbled.

"You're in a bloody hospital, 'Mione. _You_ can't have one." I said in a much calmer voice after hearing her mumble as she had. I could tell that she was scared. I just didn't know why. I just didn't know how the bloody hell she knew and why she didn't tell me was incomprehensible to me! And why the bloody hell her curse dream is this bloody bad…. I didn't know and never actually wanted to know but…. I knew that I was going to know, soon aswell.

"I…. in my bra…. They wouldn't find it unless I had to have an x-ray so…. yeah…." She, once again, mumbled.

I was about to literally seethe with anger. I couldn't take this. It was just too much. "You know that you have to die here to go back to the real world, right?" I asked, through clenched teeth, trying to stay calm but not really succeeding, that and I could still feel my tears slide down my cheek and down my neck.

"Fred, don't rush her. She's…." Draco started. I had completely forgotten he was here. "She doesn't know anything at the moment."

"Oh, Malfoy, great wondrous Malfoy! Since when did you give _me_ wisdom to spare? Since when did you know the one I love, my fiancée more than _me_?"I snarled.

"Fred, please…." I heard Hermione say. Now she was crying. "Yes, I know. And please lay off on Draco, please, Freddie?" Freddie….

"How do you know?" I asked of her.

"The books. They had my name, as unusual as it was, all over them. I could partially remember things and I could correct the books even though it was my first time reading them…. I never truly forgot about the 'real world' as you put it."

I just stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…. I don't know. It just didn't feel right, like the journey, the thoughts you had to go through had to be your own. Like later on you'll need them."

"No. Never again will I see you like that." I said before picking up the blade that Hermione had used and cut from my ear to my bottom lip, on my right hand side, in a retarded semi-circle. And I cut deep, swiftly and with anger and sadness laced through it. I probably didn't hit all the right spots but I desperately hoped I did. I needed to bleed. Bleed and never stop. Once I was done and I gingerly touched my work with one of my fingers I could tell that wouldn't be a problem. The crevice that I had made was wide, far too deep and I could no longer breathe as I bled in streams down onto my body, the ground, and anything else there was near by, really. I fell to the ground.

Hermione saw what was happening and immediately started to howl, and run over to me, with the maximum of two steps, and hold onto me. She knew that it would only send me back into the real world, where all our family and friends were but…. the sight of me doing that to myself…. I could tell it upset her just as much as it would upset me if the roles were reversed, but I was owed this, wasn't I? I was owed a chance to be happy to be able to just…. go? Wasn't I?

Well, I thought I was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

A.N: I posted the last chapter twice, so I replaced it yesterday, ok? Check it out anywayz…. Well, to be completely honest with you guys I had completely forgotten about Jack in all this hectic-ness so I'm going to put him in this one, okay? And Harry too.

WARNING: High volumes of religious (or sacrilegious) content.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

J.L.-

Pain. Extreme pain.

That's all I could think, feel, _be_. It was like my head and soul was imploding but with no physical evidence. It was something beyond comprehension. It was something I have felt so many times. So many times that I've lost count. Whenever I disobeyed Father. He sent wave upon wave of harsh judgment.

I dropped onto all fours as the back of my eyes seared with an almighty darkness. No light or happiness, but complete judgment and holiness.

My Father is not evil, nor is he good. He is neither nice nor pleasant but also not vile nor horrible. He is Him and always will be. He overrides and terrifies God, Satan, Lucifer, the Holy Spirit itself. He is the one who preordains all things. The Calvinists had it half right. Everything is preordained, there is no such thing as free will, but not by God. My Father, and God were brothers in arms, once upon a time, but now…. They split their souls into two and made themselves into separates. Now God resides over Heaven and is the creator of Earth and everything in it and surrounding it but, my Father he…. he is the ruler of God, of everything. He overrides everything God does or chooses to do, if he wishes it. He is the supreme ruler, my Father, but he has left this world to chaos, left hatred in hearts, killed innocents, sowed fear into every soul, stitched lathing into every eye. He…. he's just lazy.

I clenched my eyes. I could see the darkness. I could see the misery. I could see what I striving to rid the world of. Poverty, famine, disease, death. No more should ever have to endure any amount of pain in any form.

He was trying to speak to me but it wouldn't ever work, it never did in this dimension. His dimension resided in an existence of pure calm, pure nothingness. That is the only place he may ever be seen, be thought of without pain.

And it stopped.

I opened my eyes to see nothing. It was only the blackness, the misery that I had seen only moments ago. The pain had stopped but not the other symptoms to the illness that is my Father.

"J-Jack? What's up with you're eyes?" I heard Ashleigh ask me. I stood up, able to see the world through the nothingness, through the misery and pain. I looked around me all of the Death Eaters I was able to lull into a safe (and fake) sense of security while The Dark Lord was powerful on Earth, was surrounding me. I looked to each of their faces in turn seeing many shocked faces and what seemed to be….. fear. Although they had always done as I commanded I had never thought of them as if they had feared me. I never thought they had.

And it scared me now that they did.

"What ever do you mean, Ashleigh?" I replied calmly through another voice, not what the wizards and witches around me knew. My true voice. The one that isn't a voice but rather a soul trying to find a home. It was not a voice but something that you couldn't even hear, something that nestled into you're very soul and let you feel the meaning of words, rather than to hear the pathetic rhythms of air that vibrate to bring forth sound. Many died from it, as did six of the beings that surrounded me did, but those that had a chance to report it said that it didn't feel like the description I just gave, it just felt as if you were hearing words spoken but you just sort of _knew_ that was what was happening. That what I say is true. Like their souls were trying to scream at them that what was happening was, in fact, happening. Those that hear my voice always come away different. Different as in, they will be more kind, loving, at peace. Will help others more, charity services, peace making. Sure they mightn't go and become a pope but they hold almost the same faith. I have no way to explain this, it just happened. Some even make it into heaven afterwards, a rare occurrence among those I expose myself to, as I only expose myself to those like the misfit group that I had subjected myself there, so that I may help the world into becoming a better place, one person at a time.

I looked at the remainders and asked them to explain what Ashleigh had meant before she had died of weakness toward my voice.

"They're on fire, Jack." One said. David, I think.

"Thank you, David, I thought they might've been." I turned around and strode out. "Why do I have a feeling they're not going to change back?" I mumbled to myself as I gripped the daggers on the table beside David, the one who spoke, with my hands and threw that at every remaining person in the room, killing them and then myself as I decided, instantaneously that now was the time to go. I, unlike the others, will return to Earth though, not just yet. I will return to my dimension, first, but so will Hermione when she is due.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.P.-

It wasn't my shift to watch over Draco, Fred and Hermione but it soon came to be. No one else could handle it. The way they thrashed about, the way she howled and how he just suddenly woke, as if he had been in a nightmare, nothing more. A nightmare that had gone on for about a year and a half.

Everyone rushed to the shed to see what was happening when Mrs. Weasley screamed blue murder. I swear, it must've taken all of her strength to make such a loud, obnoxious noise.

Once I was in there, most were already gone. They couldn't stand the way it was happening. McGonnagal was quickly sent a patronus with a message that her immediate assistance was required.

She came at the half hour mark. It lasted for three weeks. Hermione's screams and wails only paused for an approximate half a second whenever her body, physically, needed it. She was in unfathomable grief, sadness. Fred neither screamed nor wailed but just cried his eyes out, in a way I always thought he would if George ever died. The way George did when Fred died. I had already seen that complete sadness on George, but to see it on Fred too….

It burnt away some of my soul.

Draco was silently crying. That's all. He didn't even cry for that long, but that's too be expected, I guess. We all knew that the only reason that he agreed to go into Hermione's curse dream was because Luna asked him to, but we all thought that he had changed for the better, and I guess he did if he's crying over Fred and Hermione's misfortunes.

"I….I think Mr. Weasley is dying and now coming back." McGonnagal said halfheartedly, almost as if it was a question. It was so unlike her, as if she really didn't know. It was scary.

We tried to hold them down while everyone just kind of waited outside, letting their normal lives wait, as if on hold, while they waited to see what was actually happening.

Everyone but George. Ever since that day he'd…. he had stopped believing that Fred was actually alive. He believed that Fred, the Fred that he knew was actually dead and that the spell that Hermione had use wasn't natural, it brought almost a zombie like creature back. To an extent I believe it also but not to such a bad extent. I always knew that Fred would change after Hermione had to do that, to bring him back, but…. I thought that it wasn't just because that he was once dead. I thought that the change in him might've of been enlarged by this whole experience.

I know it had changed me.

I had never been there, personally, in the same room when Hermione or Ron or any of my other friends were actually, physically, tortured and to see the physical marks of torture appear on Fred and Hermione's bodies…. It killed me. I just wanted it all to end, and at that point I didn't care about how it ended up, as long as it was over. I was just so tired.

"Harry! Fred!" I heard McGonnagal yell above Hermione's screams.

I looked down to the man I was restraining from thrashing around, so that he wouldn't get even more physically hurt than humanly possible, only to see his eyes open and to hear his screams along with Hermione's as he stared at her.

His skin was as pale as newly fallen snow, his eyes were flooding down tears as his mouth was set wider than should be physically possible. He looked thoroughly heartbroken.

"Get the bloody hell off me, Potter!" He whispered at me while he still stared at Hermione, after about thirty seconds of screaming. I slowly got off him and walked over to Hermione. McGonnagal let Hermione go by loosening her grip on her arms and legs but not by much. She still held her. "Get off of her please, Professor." He again whispered. He hadn't started screaming again, he hadn't stopped crying though, albeit silently. He walked over to her as McGonnagal let go of her completely.

He slid his right hand in one of hers. She quieted slightly but not much. She almost breathed though, a proper breath not one that had a scream come out as it was exhaled, one that had an almost normal inhale and exhale. In turn. Repeatedly. After so long with her having short, quick inhales and long, loud, drawn out screams for exhales it was miraculous to hear and to see her make her inhales a bit more drawn out and the exhales a bit quieter, a bit shorter and a bit more human.

He gently traced over all her new wounds with one of his fingers as he shook with suppressed screams. He gently brought his lips down to each new wound. The ones that bled, the ones that had scabs or pus or the ones almost healed and quickly, lightly kissed every single one of them. It pained to see him like this. In such rage but sadness. Such lost hoper but so much faith. He let his fingers trail back over the one on her forearm, the one that scared us the most, the one that a whole team of St. Mungos witches had to come and heal. He let his tears fall freely then. He put his forehead upon her shoulder as he kneeled down beside the counter that she was resting on and just cried.

I looked toward Malfoy. He wasn't calm or peaceful but…. he seemed as if he was mourning, as if he was not hysterical but in the verge of. He seemed tame.

McGonnagal swiftly left and I decided to follow, Fred needed Hermione and I have a feeling the need was mutual between the two.

I walked out into the darkness of the night sky. I hadn't slept in what seemed like forever, I hadn't eaten, nor drunk. I was wasting away. I could see my ribs when my shirt was off, Mrs. Weasley kept trying to feed me because I looked 'as if a strong wind could blow me away', but whenever I did eat or drink the little I could get down wouldn't stay down. I had gone back to being addicted to smoking and drugs in the last year and a half and Mrs. Weasley had even caught me once. All hell broke loose, expectingly, but only when Ginny caught me did I freak out. She didn't judge nor scold me but, in fact, asked if she could try both. She did without waiting for my answer and instantly regretted it. She spent the next day or two coughing as if her lungs were trying to jump out of her esophagus. I spent those days and the next couple days crying whenever I thought about it, sometimes still did. I really did love her and to see her that bad…. Because I wasn't the only one wasting away, everyone was. It was driving Molly insane, always cooking and practically shoving food down everyone's throats. She was slowly starting to loose a lot of weight, as well. She now was able to fit into a size ten in clothing. She was both happy and sad about that. Happy for obvious reasons and sad because of other, more obvious, reasons. It really was bad when Molly starts to stop eating, huh?

I just stood there and stared up into the night sky. The stars and the sky were practically swirling with colour, always is. VanGough got it right, alright. The colours and the way it moved. It truly was beautiful. I couldn't believe Fred was awake and when Hermione wasn't…. He was sent to retrieve her not to come back without her. He loves her, I knew that, but it really didn't seem like it then. I was angry at him. Why couldn't he bring back my best friend? My sister, for all intents and purposes.

I looked towards the house, only to see everyone listening to McGonnagal as she explained what was happening. They looked like Hogwarts students, crowding around her, looking so eager like that.

George was walking toward me. Not to the shed to see his newly awoken twin but to me. He shouldn't of been, he should of gone to his better half.

"Is he him?" He asked with their voice but with venom laced through his.

"Yes, he has always been him. He never was anyone else." I replied with a sigh. George and I had grown close over the period of time that had shaken everyone's lives, but him believing what he did really peeved me off. And scared me.

He chuckled. "He hasn't been him since he died." He said with a smirk.

I punched him. "You get in there and talk to him, George Weasley, if you want to know how he's changed!" I screamed at him. I didn't care how loud I was, or who hear me, or what the repercussions were. "He has been through hell and back and you disown him?!"

"What?" Came a whispered voice behind me, from the now quiet night. I slowly turned around to see Fred. Why did it feel as though as I was the one that was in the wrong?

"Georgie?" Fred asked, still whispering. George walked closer to him and stood in front of him, about an arms length away. Fred looked down to George's chest. George had grown into the habit of wearing faded white shirts so that the words on his chest showed through it quite clearly. As in you can read every letter.

As Fred red the words he said them out loud, through a whisper, as if he was waiting for someone to tell him he wasn't reading what he was, in fact, reading quite clearly. "I am myself, and no one else. I am the only me, I do not share." He sounded as if he was breaking, tearing at the seams as he uttered the words slowly, carefully, disbelievingly. He looked back up to his twin's face that he shared. "What does that mean, Georgie?" He sounded so fragile, so childlike.

"It means that I'm no longer your twin in anything other than physical. For you are not Fred, you're the remains of him." George said clearly, precisely, with venom in his voice. As if he was sickened at the sight of Fred.

Fred just crumbled he fell on the ground and just cried. I started to walk over to him, as did his mother but he wouldn't have it. "No!" He screamed. The first word he hadn't whispered since waking up was a scream of terror, of hurt, of mourning, of complete and utter fear and betrayal. "Who else is going to disown me because I have changed due to the situation that I have never wanted to be apart of?! Who else is going to make sure I can never change back?! Who else is going to make my life utter hell?!" He again screamed into the night sky.

A higher pitch, louder scream echoed his words. We all turned towards the shed at the sound of it. We all knew it was Hermione. We had heard it for so long now that we no longer had to assume or guess who it was.

I, again, tried to step towards the entrance of the shed but as soon as I got there Fred pushed me back.

"Because this is the moment to tell me, ok?! I want to know _now_! Now not when she wakes up and has to go through the utter torture of coming back! Because it is! To have a thousand hot pokers sear your skin, to have a million bulls stampede over your body would be a blessing compared to what it is like!" He screamed, until his voice was hoarse. He then started to whisper again. "It feels as if every piece of your skin is being harshly ripped off of your bones one piece at a time, only to re-grow and have it happen all over again. It feels as if your head really is imploding. As if every piece of your heart and soul is being torn to shreds. All of your deepest nightmares and secrets leak out of your head and emerge right in front of your eyes. As if you've cried and screamed a thousand men's lifetimes. It feels as if it'd never stop, as if it has your torturer is pausing every few seconds to let the pain sink in, then start again to renew it. As if you've lived through this immense pain for millenniums, tens of millions of millenniums." He had tears flowing down his face in a heavy stream, but he never once wavered nor did his voice crack. He just looked into George's eyes as his twin slowly started to sink to the ground in tears and heartbreaking sobs. "I had lost all hope of ever seeing any of you again, of ever seeing you George, ever again. And I come back to this!" He again started to scream. "A group of worthless, pathetic, wasting away family and friends!" He cracked. He fell again and he didn't seem able to scream anymore or to even get up. "And the scary part is I love all of you. Every single one of you." He whispered.

No one moved.

Fred looked towards me. "Harry, I'm s-sorry." He whisper-stammered.

I looked at him through tear filled eyes and took the step towards him and helped him up. "Fred, it's ok." I also whispered, as I led him back into the shed and he slammed the door behind him.

No one was going to come back in here that night. No one was going to see him, me, Draco or the still screaming Hermione that night.

I placed him down next to Hermione and sat in front of him so that I was also there for her…. and him.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-Harry." He said choking on his own tears but at least in a normal volume.

I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and placed it into Hermione's. "It really is fine, Fred. And both of them know it is too." I said. I didn't need to explain that I was talking about Hermione and George. We both knew it.

I then watched as Fred fell asleep while crying into Hermione's palm and while Hermione slowly started to stop screaming.

And the incredible happened. I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: ok, very dramatic chapter. Everyone's POVs. Even Lavender's! Not long, though. Sorry. I don't think it would've been as dramatic with long, epic parts though. Less is more, right? Hope so :/ enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

F.W.-

I woke up hearing Hermione's screams again. I looked over to Draco, now sitting upright on the bench.

"Hey, Fred." He said.

I re-took Hermione's hand, it seemed to calm her. It also calmed me. "Hey. When did you get back?" I asked through the renewed tears streaming down my face.

"While you guys were asleep." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Was it just me or was that pain excruciating?"

I snorted. "Yeah, excruciating would be a word to describe it." I sighed and kissed Hermione's hand. "Can you tell me what happened after I left?" I asked of him. I needed to know.

"You don't want to know, Fred." He said and laid back down on the bench where he had laid throughout this nightmare.

"You sure?"

"Very Fred. I wish I didn't."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

D.M.-

I laid back down and tried to sleep. I knew that I had been asleep for a very long time but it didn't feel as if I had. It felt like I hadn't slept since the great battle. Not properly anyway.

But as soon as I closed my eyes I could only see what Hermione had done to herself as soon as Fred had gone. It was horrific. I didn't know what else to call it. Not really. No word could truly give it justice. It was scary, intimidating, terrifying, demented, depressing, but so much more all wrapped up in one.

I couldn't think of it, I shouldn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

G.W.-

'I did that to him, didn't I?' Is all I could think for the rest of that night and into the next day. I kept on seeing Fred's reactions to what I had done and said in my head, as if on replay on one of those televisions that the muggles have. Each time I saw extra clarity. I picked up on how his eyebrows feel, or on what side his hair swayed in the wind, or something like how his finger slightly twitched. I couldn't cope. I just couldn't. He wasn't him but he still looked, spoke and thought like him. He was still, biologically, my twin. We still had the bond, kind of. It had sort of dulled ever since I had stopped being willing to be his twin but it was still there, at the back of my head, like a dull sort of haze.

It hurt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.P.-

I actually had sleep. A couple of full hours of sleep. No nightmares, no dreams at all, in fact. It was complete bliss.

Well it would have been if Hermione was there. I missed her so dearly. Fred and Draco had woken up. I had spoken to both of them. Fred only whispering or screaming, not really able to go back to a normal volume. Draco thoroughly shaken, not speaking much, but still trying to. At least he spoke normally.

Either way it was scary. I had never particularly been close to Fred and definitely not Malfoy, but they were helping us and to see the outcomes of them helping us…. Was it possible to be scared of a whisper? Of a word? Of a tear? Was it possible to be glad to hear a scream, just so you know that at the very least they can still scream? They haven't had that torn away from them, aswell?

I had spoken to Draco. I had heard what happened. All of it. It had taken about three hours to get it all out of him, and a couple of threats to cast something on him, but I did. I just cried for the rest of the day, so about thirteen hours. Ginny came and tried to comfort me but it didn't help. I couldn't stop seeing Hermione having all of that done to her, either by her own hand or Jack's. And what she did after Fred went….

I swore right then that I would kill Jack. I didn't care how or when, as long as he was dead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

L.B.-

For the first time in my entire life I had studied. Vigorously. For about a year and a half. Seamus had been going to the Burrow too often to look after _her_ and each day I had gotten more and more obsessed with finding out what she is. She couldn't be like everybody else. She had to be different. She's just so…. her.

I hated it.

The way how all she had to do was walk into a room and everyone was either fixated with either her brain, her heart or her looks.

I hated her.

But finally I knew something on her. Something juicy.

Something that'd get her out casted for sure.

All of those books that she loved so dearly finally had actually done something useful and helped me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

J.L-

I stood waiting for her in my dimension.

She would arrive swiftly, a lot swifter than what it would take to get to the Earth plane. I could feel that she had committed suicide in the curse dream. I felt it very clearly, in fact. Every stab.

It had been something I never wanted to feel again, which is why I had never normally used spells that let me feel other's pain but, of course, she was an exception.

For she was to be my queen.

Not literally, of course. A god could not have a queen. It'd be preposterous. Nor could she become a goddess, well not anymore than she already was. What I meant was that she would be mine. She could have any man in her 'real world' that she desired but she would be mine.

I knew her past, present and future. I knew her deepest nightmares, her greatest fears, her largest pains, her most heartbreaking betrayals. I knew everything about her. She could never lie to me. She could only ever be mine. I needed her pureness, her darkness, but her innocence also.

For she had seen many horrors in both the 'muggle world' and the 'wizarding world'. Her life has always been complete and utter hell.

And I pitied her.

And I loved her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

H.G.-

Fred was gone. I knelt beside him, the blade in hand. Draco was trying to stop me. I could hear him. He was saying something but none of it registered. I felt so…. calm and sorry.

I, again, didn't think. Thinking doesn't help. I over analyze too much, I never would've done it if I had thought, and that would've been horrible.

I plunged the blade into me. Not sure where. Just somewhere. Over and over again. Once I was sure I had hit bone, I moved onto the next place and did it over again. I sliced, diced, and stabbed myself. Everywhere. My life, both muggle and wizarding world, was supposed to be escaped through dreams and imagination. Wh did it never work out like that? Why is it that even in the real world I always had nightmares? Why did they reflect here? Why?

I felt every inch of my body on fire and every droplet of water try, and fail, to put the flames out.

I just wanted it to end, and for me to be able to go back.

I hadn't actually known how to get out of the curse dream until Fred went. I had guessed, but I wasn't sure. That's why I hadn't just killed myself earlier. I could feel Draco next to me, holding me, crying because of me. I could see my blood stain his skin and his clothes. It was a relief when I slipped away from that reality and into the calm place. Into the white place.

Well, it was until I saw Jack. Well, _a_ Jack. Not sure which one. All I know was that his eyes were on fire and he was more…. glamorous here. He looked so beautiful.

And then I passed out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hey, sorry it's so short and for the long wait but I'm having a really hard time at the moment. I should be getting back into the normal routine soon, hopefully. Sorry guys.

George's short POV today.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

G.W.-

He…. he was right there.

I hadn't seen him in so long and he looked so…. tired and sick. I had missed him so much and I shunned him for something he had no control over.

But my Fred wouldn't of done that. He wouldn't of either whispered nor yelled. He wouldn't of done that. He would've fought for himself. He wouldn't of taken that. He wouldn't of screamed into the night sky and he definitely wouldn't of pushed away his family and friends when they were trying to help him or any other that he loved and/or cared for. He….

It wasn't him.

It was the remains of him.

I brought the blade down. I needed the bliss. I needed the gift of not thinking. And I needed to write something more.

Something that would never let anyone ever call him my twin again.

I winced as it broke my skin and let the red liquid run out with it's tip.

'I, George, am alone. Never with a partner.' I wrote.

Angelina would understand, wouldn't she?

It now rested below the other words on my chest. I was started a book, huh?


	28. Chapter 28

J.L.-

I looked down upon her beautiful form. She truly was made to be mine. I silently thanked my Father for his gift beyond measure that he had so graciously gave to me. He truly must've been the ultimate warrior and wise elder to be able to conjure such beauty, sure pureness laced with darkness, and such radiance into existence.

"Hermione, dearest?" I asked as I saw her slightly flinch, as if having a bad dream. A dream she was in, yes, but bad? Well, as of right then I would've said anything but 'bad'.

She turned around to see me. Not just me though. Well, not the 'me' that she knew of. I was in the human form of 'me', yes but I had a tint of myself in it aswell. It couldn't be helped while I was in my home. It was just how it worked. "J-Jack?" She stuttered.

"Shhh!" I whispered, while placing my finger upon her luscious lips. "Do not stutter here, my beauty. There is no need." I continued to whisper. Nor was there need to shout in this calm, relaxing land full of nothing but calmness.

"Jack? Your beauty? W-What?" She again stuttered, but this time raising her delicate voice just a little bit higher in volume as she slowly backed away from me and tried to get away, by scuttling away as if she was a crab.

I stood up and picked her up also. "Do not scuttle as if you were a sea crustacean. It is most unbecoming, love." I whispered into her ear as I could hear her heart accelerating in speed. "There is no need to fear me, Hermione."

She turned her head around at an alarming speed. I thought it was going to keep turning and eventually roll off. "No need to fear you?" She asked in a voice that seemed to voice her concern and…. astonishment?

"No. There is no need." I repeated.

She whirled the rest of her body around, again at a pace that was quite alarming. "Think about what you did to me, Jack! You brought back my deepest secrets, my darkest nightmares, bring my fiancée, and one of my, well, acquaintances into them also. I have been drawn to the brink of sanity to thanks to no one other than you and yet you think it wise for me to not fear you? To not want to get away from you?" She screamed into my face.

"Hermione dearest, you are the one that brought them into the curse dream, I did not even know of their existence, let alone your worth to them and those secrets, those nightmares were nothing but your own. Shouldn't you be placing the blame on someone who deserves it like your mother, your father, your own sister? Or maybe or those bullies who did make your school life a hell? Or the couple of people at Hogwarts that made there unpleasant? Hogwarts was your only escape and yet, it was still a place where you were mostly miserable. You were not born with a love of books were you? What you do have a love for is something that you evolved into: a love of the solitude books can hold. Because when you're reading a book you feel as if you're the one with the power, that you can be all by yourself with no one else around, there can never be anything in a book that can't just be easily re-written or, as the last resort, closed and forgotten, is there? You don't love the words on the paper that forms together to make the sentences that slide across the pages as if it was on the quest instead of the reader, you love the way no one goes near you because of it. You love how it's only imaginary and your life, the one with the horrors so much greater, is not." I replied gently, calmly.

She stiffened in a very visible manner. "Why would you say that? Why would you remind me?" She asks of me in her oh so delicate voice. A voice that could make the archangel Gabriel weep.

"Because, my love, you need reminding." I replied. I drew her in close to me so that my head was resting on top of hers. "Take a look around, love. You are not in what you would call the 'real world' but nor are you in the curse dream, heaven or hell. You are in one far greater. So great it does not have even a name. It is just pure nothingness, calmness. A place to relax and be eternally indifferent to the emotions that you despise so much." I said into her hair as she started to unstiffen a bit. Not much but a bit, nonetheless. "You are becoming more and more like the self you were before Hogwarts, aren't you, Hermione? You stepped onto that train at Kings Cross Station's unknown platform for the first time preparing yourself for both the best and the worst, yes? You were going to make sure that you only had good to look back upon, never bad, but you me those boys Ronald and Harry, didn't you? They put you in so many dangers, risked your life and your place at the school so many times. You defeated so many evils but gained so many more. All the while never telling anybody what you were _really_ going through, how you were thinking. What you were contemplating was the one thing you told someone, yes? That you were so very close to taking your own life? You told a teacher, though, someone who you thought you could trust but then you instantly regretted it because she gave you a time turner. A time turner and a heavier schedule. You are a magnificent actress, love but nothing can stay hidden forever. Everything must come to an end. You pretended not only for yourself but for the ones that you cared about, the ones that you loved. You pretended amazingly aswell. The lies just ended tumbling out in the end, didn't they? You didn't need to remind yourself after a while, they just came. You built a web of lies so thick that you shouldn't of been able to see through them but, amazingly, you adapted and started to believe your own lies. You tried to like the work, the words, the books. You pretended to love Ronald Weasley and you ended up felling something, didn't you? All the while not really knowing if you could love. Well, love, you can. You may be the only one actually capable of true love on the god forsaken world that you call 'home'. You are capable of so much but you're scared. You're scared of so much, everything, anything. You're scared of walking out of your own room sometimes, but then also too scared to stay. You are always choosing between the two greater evils. You are so clueless as to how anyone can see beauty, or happiness, you only understand the darkness, the evil, the vile. You are so pure at heart but it is laced by hatred and evil. You have done unforgivable things, unmentionable things but you still try to help anyone you can. You are too scared to help yourself though. Why is that Hermione?" I asked.

She pulled back slightly and looked up towards me. "You know why, Jack." She replied.

"Ah, indeed, I do, but you need to say it."

"Why?"

I laughed slightly and brought her chin up to face me further with my finger. "Because that's the only way you'll be able to see who you really are, why you have gone through all this pain, why you can even enter this realm without bursting into flame." I answered.

She continued to look up at me even when I lowered my finger from her chin. She even kept the same height. "Maybe I don't want to know. I have spent so many years knowing. Ever since coming to Hogwarts, knowing, knowing, knowing. I don't want to know any longer. Ignorance is bliss, remember?" She replied and stepped out of my grasp. "Oh, and don't call me 'love' or 'dearest' any longer, ok? I fear that Fred is starting to become jealous, honey." She said and blew me a kiss. "I _do_ know full well the answer to all the questions lingering in the air, invisibly, and I know what you want, and I suppose you may have it. After so many years of knowing you no longer have to act smart or bright. You become it." She said before disappearing to return to her realm.

"God, I love you." I whispered as I turned and started to walk to the gates that required thirty months walk non stop for a human but ten minutes for me. I walked to the gates towards my father.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


End file.
